


Burning

by DarkShade



Series: The Lost Ones [6]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, HumanGideon, Hurt/Comfort, RipFic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2019-06-15 04:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15405069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShade/pseuds/DarkShade
Summary: Rip Hunter spent his life trying to protect time and the people he loved but lost absolutely everything because of it. No family, imprisoned by the organisation he created to replace the one that betrayed him and shunned by the team he brought together.Safe on a new Earth with the now human Gideon, Rip has a chance of a new life with his best friend at his side once more.An encounter with an alien changes Rip and Gideon’s relationship forever. As they deal with the repercussions, their unknown enemy resurfaces just as a time-travelling dimension hopping fugitive appears bringing even more trouble.





	1. Catching Fire

“I come bearing pizza,” Winn announced when Gideon opened the door to him, “How’s the invalid.”

“Perfectly fine,” Rip called from the sofa.

Gideon turned and threw Rip a stern look, “He is resting. Come in, the others are due to join us soon.”

Taking the pizzas off Winn she motioned him to join Rip before disappearing into the kitchen. 

“How you doing?” Winn asked taking a seat.

Rip rolled his eyes, “I’m fine.”

“Do not lie,” Gideon called from the other room.

With an annoyed sigh Rip shook his head frustration filling his voice, “She became human and can still hear everything,” he turned back to Winn and conceded, “I am still sore but I have had a lot worse.”

“That’s not something to boast about,” Winn told him with a chuckle.

Rip grimaced slightly but before he could say anything else the doorbell rang again. Rip started to stand but Gideon appeared, throwing a look daring him to even try to answer the door.

“Wow, she’s strict,” Winn drew back a bit at the look.

“You have no idea,” Rip muttered sitting back down as Alex, Kara and James appeared.

Kara instantly moved to Rip and gave him a big hug. Winn bit his lip when he saw the grimace of pain cross Rip’s face but he did not break the hug until Gideon asked Kara to be careful.

“She’s treating me like I’m made of glass,” Rip muttered annoyed when Kara let him go.

Alex laughed, “Yeah, it’s called karma.”

 

Gideon fixed drinks for everyone, happy to have their friends there, although she had been reluctant at first not sure if Rip was strong enough for it. He had only been released from the infirmary the day before but the others assured her that they would not overexcite him.

“You’re being a little overprotective of Rip,” Alex noted coming in to the kitchen to help.

Gideon shook her head, “He could have died.”

“But he didn’t,” Alex reminded her, “He’s fine. Do you remember how much you hated the way he was smothering you?”

“I am merely ensuring he takes the time to heal,” Gideon defended herself, “Rip is very bad at doing so. He always tries to do too much too fast.”

Wrapping an arm around her friend Alex smiled, “We’re all looking after him. Rip will not have a chance to do anything to over-exert himself. Try to relax a little and enjoy yourself tonight, okay?”

Gideon nodded, “I will try.”

Alex squeezed her hand again before lifting some of the drinks while Gideon took the others. Returning to the living room Gideon took her seat at Rip’s side as Winn and James finally decided on a movie to watch.

When the movie began, Rip slid his arm around Gideon’s shoulders drawing her close. Resting her head against his shoulder Gideon smiled happy to be with their friends knowing that things would settle down now that she was no longer being threatened.

*********************************************

“There are some electrical readings,” Winn stated as they studied the small craft that had been brought in, “But nothing major. I can’t access the onboard computer. Gideon, if you can try that for me. It’s made from a metal similar to Kara’s ship but there is a different resonance when tested.”

“Any biological traces?” Alex asked thoughtfully.

Winn shook his head, “None of the ones we currently know but it could be something we haven’t come across before.”

“Let’s get to work,” Alex nodded, “Gideon, try to access the onboard computer and download everything you can find.”

Winn turned to her, a hopeful look on his face, “You know since Gideon is doing that I could go and see how Rip is doing with his power source?”

Alex chuckled, “The portal power source? The one he’s trying to build so we can move from one place to another simply by walking a few steps? That Power Source?”

Winn glared at her, “Come on, Alex. Do you need me or not?”

Chuckling Alex waved him away, “Go.”

“Make sure Rip eats something,” Gideon told him.

Nodding Winn gave a quick wave before disappearing to go see Rip’s project.

Alex laughed, “It’s been a month since he was injured. He’s healed and fine.”

“And I know him,” Gideon retorted, “If he is working on something like this, something he enjoys Rip has a tendency to forget to eat. It is one of the reasons I did not say anything when he used to hoard food.”

Alex chuckled, “There’s a story in that.”

Gideon shook her head, “But not mine to tell. I should get to work.”

 

Alex had been called away to check some reports of alien activity leaving Gideon to continue working. The computer onboard the small ship was unusual and Gideon smiled slightly. It had been a long time since she’d come across anything that she didn’t recognise, accessing the system she began the download. 

A gentle hum came from the ship and Gideon frowned confused.

She walked slowly towards the ship, intrigued by the sound. She could feel the heat coming from the metal despite the fact the engines were dead. 

Slowly reaching out Gideon pressed her hand to the metal, she could hear something calling to her. A voice calling, as the heat built around her, her entire body felt like it was on fire each breath burning in her lungs.

“Gideon?” Alex said pulling her out of her reverie, “Are you finished?”

Shaking herself Gideon turned to her friend, “I just began…” she trailed off seeing the screen flashing ‘Download Complete’.

“Are you okay?” Alex asked worriedly.

Gideon shook her head, “I’m just a little tired.”

“Well it’s getting late,” Alex noted, “You should go home and have an early night.”

Giving her friend a smile, Gideon nodded, “That sounds like a good idea. Tell Rip I’ll see him there. He will be lost in his work and I don’t want to worry him.”

Alex squeezed her arm, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Heading out Gideon decided that although she was tired a walk in the fresh air would help her feel better. By the time she reached the apartment building Gideon felt exhausted. She was hot in a way she’d never felt before and reaching her apartment Gideon headed to her room.

Stripping Gideon stepped into the shower standing under the cold water, relieved for a brief moment that the heat cooled. Stepping out from under the spray, she seemed to barely need to use the towel to dry herself before she pulled on the clean t-shirt she found hanging on the drying rack. Reaching the couch Gideon decided to lie down for a few moments, just until she felt a little better.

 

“Gideon?” Rip called entering their apartment, “Sorry I’m late. Winn and I were working on the power source but I’ve brought dinner.”

He hung up his keys taking their dinner to the kitchen, a little confused that Gideon hadn’t answered him.

“Gideon?” he called again.

“Captain,” her voice came from the couch, breathy and tired, “You’re finally home.”

Rip frowned finding her lying on the couch curled around a cushion wearing only a t-shirt, his t-shirt, with slightly flushed cheeks.

“Are you okay?” Rip asked concerned, reaching out to check her forehead, “You’re burning up. Why didn’t you call me if you were unwell?”

“Is this what that feels like?” Gideon sighed, leaning into his cool hand.

Rip frowned, “Okay, I’m going to call Alex and we’ll get you to the doctors at the DEO.”

“Don’t,” she caught his hand when he tried to move away.

Even more concerned Rip stroked her hair, “Gideon, if you’re not feeling well I have to take you to a doctor. You’ve never been sick before, I just want to make sure you’re okay.”

“Want stay here,” she murmured.

Rip smiled at how his normally articulate friend was talking, “How about you go to your bed and I’ll ask Alex to come up to check you first. If she says you need a doctor, then we take you to the doctor. Okay?”

She made a noise of agreement holding out her arms to him. Rip rolled his eyes but lifted Gideon into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her head dropping onto his shoulder soft sighs coming from her.

Rip was getting worried at how warm Gideon was. He could feel her skin burning through the thin cotton of the t-shirt she was wearing.

Reaching her room Rip rested Gideon on her bed, she let out a sigh at the cool pillows and sheets.

“I’m going to get Alex,” Rip told her, frowning when she caught his hand pulling him to sit on the bed, “Gideon, you’re not well. I have to...”

He was cut off when Gideon kissed him. Stunned it took him several seconds to pull back from her.

“Gideon,” Rip whispered, dropping his eyes, “That’s not a good idea.”

He felt her fingers slide across his cheek, “Why? You kissed me once before.”

“Different circumstances,” Rip murmured, “Gideon, please let me go get Alex.”

“Captain,” she whispered, softly touching his chin so he would look up at him, her fingers sliding around to the back of his neck.

Rip was beginning to get even more worried at the heat radiating from her and knew he needed to get Alex to check her but her touches were distracting him.

“I have to go...” Rip started, cut off when Gideon kissed him again.

Her lips burned his, Rip felt heat fill him and he leaned into the kiss. Pushing Gideon back onto the bed feeling her arms slide around his neck he...

 

Rip moaned, forcing his eyes open against the shooting pain cutting through his head. Despite the fact he’d just woken up Rip felt exhausted, even having his eyes open was taking all his energy. He heard Gideon’s sigh from beside him, realising that she was cuddled against his back with her arm resting across his waist. Briefly he wondered how bad his nightmare had been as it had been several weeks since he’d had one so bad he needed her to talk him down.

Checking the time Rip knew he had to move or he would be late for work. Dragging himself out of bed he staggered into the bathroom. Standing in the shower he felt like time was skipping; he did not remember when he went to bed and couldn’t even remember getting undressed for his shower.

Rip couldn’t recall a time when he’d felt this exhausted as he staggered into his room to get dressed; it was like every piece of energy had been drained from him. 

He managed to pull on a clean pair of jeans and t-shirt, frowning when the memory of Gideon being unwell the night before forced its way into his foggy brain. He was about to go check on her when a piercing scream came from Gideon’s room. Scrambling out of his room he ran.

“Gideon?” he cried worriedly dropping down beside her.

She whimpered in pain curled into a ball, “Hurts,” was all she managed to say.

Panic filled him and he grabbed the phone, “Something’s wrong with Gideon,” he told Alex the moment she answered, “I need help.”

“Rip?” Alex’s voice came from the other room barely seconds later.

“In here,” he yelled.

Alex ran in and instantly opened the window, before saying into her phone, “Kara, Gideon’s window is open,” she turned to Gideon, dropping down beside the bed, “What happened?”

“I don’t know,” he whispered trying to comfort Gideon, “She’s burning up.”

“Okay,” Kara’s voice made them turn, “Let me take her.”

Rip reluctantly moved away and stood, staggering suddenly as the adrenalin wore off. Alex caught him.

“You’re burning up too,” Alex said, “Kara...”

Kara who was lifting the bundled up Gideon into her arms nodded, “Give me a minute.”

Alex helped Rip sit on the bed, “She’ll be fine.”

“She screamed,” Rip murmured, “She’s in pain.”

A shadow covered them and they both looked up to see the man coming through the window, a red S on his chest.

“Kara said you needed some help.”

Rip stared at the man, “I know you.”

“You might,” the man shrugged as he wrapped an arm around Rip’s waist pulling him to his feet.

“Of course,” Rip’s brain finally released the information, “Clark Kent,” he said not seeing the surprised looks from the two other occupants of the room, “Be careful of Doomsday.”

That was the last thing he remembered as the world around him spun and became black.


	2. Flames Of Change

Beeping around him was the first thing Rip became aware of. Groaning he forced his eyes open finding Alex looking down on him concern in her eyes.

“Here,” she placed a straw to his lips allowing him to sip some water.

“Thank you,” Rip murmured, “What happened? Where’s Gideon?”

Alex pulled a chair over beside him and took a seat at his side, “Gideon is sleeping in the room next to you.”

“Is she okay?” he demanded, trying to get his brain working again.

Alex bit her lip, “She’s resting. There’s some things I need to tell you but, before I do, I need you to tell me what you remember about last night.”

Letting out a sigh Rip frowned in thought finally saying, “I finished working on the power source quite late and went home. Gideon was lying on the couch, she wasn’t feeling well.”

“And then?” Alex asked looking extremely uncomfortable having this conversation.

Rip grimaced, his brain was filled with fog, “I was going to call you for help but she wouldn’t let me leave.”

He paused and Alex offered him some more water which Rip took thankfully.

“I don’t really remember what happened,” Rip grimaced, “I remember heat. It was warm, Gideon was burning up, her lips...” he trailed off his eyes widening in shock the memory hit him, “Oh God, what did I do?”

“Calm down,” Alex told him, “I needed you to remember before I told you what’s happening.”

He covered his eyes with his hands, “Tell me it’s not real and I didn’t...”

“Rip, I need you to focus,” Alex said softly, “Yesterday Gideon and I were studying the ship that was brought in. We’ve now discovered there was an alien trapped in it. Have you ever heard of Blazners?”

Rip shook his head.

“J’onn has confirmed they are a benign people,” Alex assured him, “Unless directly threatened. They help create a natural balance within the universe.”

“What does this have to do with anything?”

“The Blazner we’ve discovered was pregnant but dying,” Alex continued slowly, “The mother needed a host to protect the child until it’s ready to be born. She chose Gideon as the surrogate.”

“What?”

Alex held up her hand to calm him, “There’s more.”

“What else can there be after Gideon has an alien parasite feeding off her?” Rip demanded angrily.

“The Blazner is the reason you and Gideon,” she winced before finishing, “Slept together. In very basic terms Gideon is pregnant and the child needed a father, someone who will protect both above all others. It created a psychic and physiological bond between you and Gideon. That’s why you were exhausted this morning and why it took some time for you to remember. The bonding, to use J’onn’s term, consumed all your energy.”

 

Rip sat at Gideon’s side holding her hand waiting for her to wake up. Guilt was gnawing at him for what had happened, what he’d done the night before but he needed to make sure she was alright.

A soft sigh came from Gideon letting him know she was waking up.

“Hey,” Rip breathed, “You’re okay. You’re safe.”

“Captain?” she sighed, her eyes fluttering open.

Relief filled him, “How do you feel?”

“Strange,” Gideon breathed softly, “And cold.”

“What do you remember about yesterday?” Rip asked gently, fixing the blankets around her tighter before sliding his fingers through her hair comforting.

She let out another soft sigh as she tried to think back, “I was helping Alex and…” she trailed off for a few moments, “I remember heat. I became so warm and felt tired so I went home.”

“Then?” Rip asked, not wanting her to remember because he didn’t want to lose her but he knew he had no choice.

A smile touched her lips, “You came home and…” she trailed off her cheeks flushing suddenly, 

“I am so sorry, Gideon,” he whispered, “I shouldn’t have let…”

He was cut off when Gideon kissed him, Rip knew he should end it the moment it started but couldn’t. He couldn’t help but give in to Gideon’s soft lips and gentle caresses. When they broke apart he let out a soft breath, seeing Gideon smile at him.

“It happened because I wanted to be with you,” she told him, “I have always wanted you, Rip. Please tell me that you want the same.”

“I do, Gideon,” he whispered, “But you deserve so much better than me.”

She rolled her eyes at him, “But I want you, Rip. And you know I usually get what I want. Why do you think you were given the Waverider in the first place?”

“Gideon…”

“I wanted you then,” Gideon told him, “And I want you now.”

Rip rested his forehead against hers, “I want you too. I’m sorry I’ve never told you before but I was…after losing Miranda I didn’t know if I could dare love anyone again. Even you.”

“And now?” she whispered.

Taking a deep breath Rip told her, “I love you.”

Gideon smiled at him, “I love you too, my dear Captain.”

Rip kissed her before sighing, “There’s more to tell you.”

“As long as you are with me,” she breathed, “Nothing is so terrible.”

Hoping she still thought that once he explained Rip proceeded to give her the details of their current predicament.

 

Alex took the seat beside Gideon’s bed as the other woman stared at the ultrasound video she had playing on a loop. Watching the small alien child that was growing inside her.

“You know it’s not going to change,” Alex noted, checking the readouts beside the bed, “No matter how often you watch it.”

Gideon shook her head, “It is something I never expected, even now being human.”

“J’onn assures us that the baby will not harm you at all. I’m sorry this is not the way it should happen,” Alex took her hand, “On the bright side Rip is not being an idiot anymore and admitting how he feels for you.”

A shy smile touched Gideon’s lips making Alex laugh.

“And I’ve known how you’ve felt for him from the moment he arrived,” Alex said, squeezing Gideon’s hand she added, “Before he arrived actually.”

Taking a breath Gideon nodded decisively, “It will be an experience. One that I want to have and enjoy.”

Alex chuckled, “That’s the right attitude.”

“But can you turn the heat up,” Gideon sighed, “Please.”

With a frown Alex checked the readouts again, “The temperature is the same as it always is.”

Gideon shook her head, “I feel cold.”

Alex grimaced, “I’ve raised the temperature a little. How does that feel?”

After a few moments Gideon nodded, “Slightly better.”

It took several more tries to find a comfortable temperature for Gideon by which time Alex was getting worried and Gideon was yawning.

“Your body is adjusting to it’s new situation so we’ll have to run some tests. But those can wait,” Alex told her, “I want you to get some sleep. Okay?”

Gideon nodded, her eyes already closing and she was soon sleeping.

*********************************************

Rip opened the door to the apartment finding Alex standing there, “Welcome to the sauna.”

He saw Alex let out a breath of astonishment at the heat hitting her before frowning at the amused look she gave him.

“You own shorts?” she chuckled.

Rip rolled his eyes, letting her in the apartment, “Try living here then you can mock my clothing.”

Alex chuckled, “Where’s Gideon?”

“Kitchen, having something to eat,” Rip replied, “Her appetite has grown considerably since…”

“She’s now pregnant,” Alex said bluntly, “Rip, you’re going to have to say it eventually.”

Shaking his head he led her to where Gideon was sitting reading a book on pregnancy while eating a bowl of fruit. Despite the unusual situation Gideon was positively glowing with happiness.

“Alex,” she smiled in greeting seeing her friend, “What are you doing here?”

“I have your test results,” Alex told her, “Thought you would want them straight away.”

Gideon put her book down and nodded, taking Rip’s hand when he sat at her side.

“Okay,” Alex grabbed the nearest seat, after removing her jacket wishing she was wearing a much lighter top, “You are perfectly healthy, Gideon. The child is healthy as well. However to accommodate the child’s physiology your body is now running a little warmer than before, which is why you need the heat.”

“A little warmer?” Rip laughed, wincing when Gideon elbowed him, “It’s sweltering in here. I sleep with no covers on because you radiate heat.”

Alex chuckled, “You’ve already noticed your appetite has increased, just make sure you eat healthily.”

“Rip is making sure of that already,” Gideon replied, her head resting against his shoulder.

“Chocolate cookies are not a breakfast food,” Rip reminded her with a fond smile, pulling her closer.

Alex smiled at them, “I know this this will drive you crazy, but you now have an appointment every Monday with the doctor to keep up with how you are. Anything happens then you need to tell us instantly. No pretending you’re fine when you’re not.”

“I believe that is Rip’s trick,” Gideon teased before nodding, “I promise, Alex.”

 

Gideon smiled as she and Rip walked along the streets, her arm through his enjoying the change to their relationship. It had only been a few days since Rip had told her how he felt and everything, so far, was going well despite the strange alien surrogate pregnancy.

“Are you sure you want to go out for lunch?” Rip asked, as they neared the small café. It was one he’d found during his first few weeks within this world when he would just walk.

Gideon smiled at his concern, “I am perfectly healthy, Rip. The doctors have confirmed this so lunch outside the apartment is allowed.”

“As long as you’re sure,” Rip said, smiling when she stopped them walking and stretched up to kiss him, “Okay, you’re sure.”

Starting them walking again Gideon enjoyed the warmth of the sun. Letting Rip take the lead to get them a table she took a deep breath of the flowers surrounding the entrance way. She had noticed that her sense of smell had increased considerably, not quite sure if it was due to the pregnancy or the fact it wasn’t a normal one. 

“Gideon,” Rip brought her attention back to him taking her hand again to lead her to their table.

They ordered their meal and Gideon turned to her Captain thoughtfully.

“What?” Rip asked.

“Do you ever think about trying to return to our world?” she asked softly.

Rip shook his head, “Why would I?”

Gideon frowned slightly at his reply.

“I had nothing left there,” Rip reminded her, “Everything was taken by people I trusted. There is one person I wanted to know I’m okay and I sent her a message when I was working on the Phoenix.”

Intrigued, and slightly annoyed he’d never told her this before, Gideon asked, “Who?”

“Eve Baxter,” Rip shrugged, “She was the only person who understood how hard it was for me that you weren’t there while I built the Bureau. The only one who understood the pain our separation caused.”

Gideon reached out to take his hand, “You know I would have been with you…”

“I know,” he stopped her, “But Gideon, you’re here so there is nothing in that world for me.”

She nodded.

“Do you miss them?” Rip asked suddenly.

“Sometimes,” she confessed, “They may not have treated me the way you did but I do think of them sometimes.”

Rip sighed, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” she smiled, “I have you and back there, the way things were going, that was not going to happen again unless something dramatic changed. I have also made friends here with people I love and would never give up.”

 

Rip wrapped his arm around Gideon as they went for a walk after lunch. 

“Before you say anything,” she spoke up as they strolled, “I am going back to work tomorrow. I am not sitting around the apartment for the next few months.”

He frowned but knew it was impossible to argue against her in this matter. “As long as you promise to take things easy and let any of us know if you’re not feeling well.”

“Of course, Captain,” she chuckled, smiling when he leaned in to kiss her.

“I hate to break this up,” an unknown voice said making them turn to find a man with a gun aimed at them, “So give me your money and you can go back to your moment.”

Rip instantly pushed Gideon behind him, frowning in annoyance that he had no weapons.

“Oh and I’ll take the necklace too,” the man said pointing his gun at Gideon whose hand instantly went to the pendant sitting at her throat.

Rip made a grab for the gun, catching the other man off guard but didn’t count on a second man who slammed into Rip’s back throwing him against the wall.

Seeing the gun suddenly aimed at Rip, Gideon let out a cry.

“No!!!” she screamed, flames erupting from her hands streaming towards their attackers.

The two men ran.

Gideon stared at her hands for a second before her knees buckled and she collapsed, Rip barely managing to catch her before she hit the ground.

“Okay,” he breathed, holding her close, “I think we’ve found something we might want to tell the others.”


	3. Learning New Steps

Gideon sat on the bed in the infirmary room shivering allowing Alex to check her. Rip had called the DEO after the display of her new powers and Alex had bundled them into a car as soon as she had found them rushing Gideon into the DEO.

“Here,” Rip appeared with a blanket to try to stop her shivering.

Gideon sighed, when he rested the blanket around her shoulders huddling close to him. Rip hugged her, surprised when the shivering lessened.

“Of course,” Alex shook her head in annoyance, “I should have thought of body heat in the first place.”

Rip slid onto the bed at Gideon’s side allowing her to cuddle against him. Gideon let out a sigh of contentment, her arm wrapped around Rip’s waist as he held her close.

“Feeling better?” Rip murmured to her.

“Yes,” she whispered.

They sat together for about half an hour, Gideon huddled against him before she fell asleep. Resting her to lie on the pillows, Rip covered her with several blankets to ensure she was warm enough before left her to rest following Alex out of the room.

“Come on,” she told him, “J’onn wants to talk to us.”

 

J’onn looked up from the computer when they walked into his office, “How is Gideon?”

“Resting,” Alex told him, “We’ve made her comfortable but it looks like there are larger consequences to this pregnancy than we expected.”

Rip rolled his eyes, “That’s a bit of an understatement. Have you ever heard of this happening before?”

“No,” J’onn told him, “But I’ve never witnessed a surrogate pregnancy like this before.”

Rip rubbed his hand over his eyes frustrated, “How am I supposed to look after her if she can set the apartment on fire when she gets upset?”

“This was the first time anything has happened,” Alex noted, “It is presumably only going to happen in times of stress or if there’s danger. Gideon was protecting you at the time.”

J’onn nodded, “That is a good point. Rip, I know you’re going to argue with me but we need to test Gideon’s new abilities.”

“You saw how much it drained her,” Rip frowned.

Alex sighed, “You want to keep her safe, so do I but we need to know how they work and how to help her when she uses them.”

“All tests have to be done with both of us present,” Rip told her, “And Kara. Just in case.”

“That’s a good idea,” Alex said as J’onn nodded in agreement.

Rip grimaced, “We also don’t tell her we’re concerned about any of this. We need to keep her as calm as possible.”

“Agreed.”

They turned back to J’onn who nodded, “Set up a schedule and keep me informed.”

Rip and Alex gave him a nod back before they left the office.

“How are you doing with this?” Alex asked as they walked back to the infirmary room.

Rip frowned, “Be more specific.”

“Things have changed very quickly for you. Considering you’ve been holding back with Gideon from day one,” Alex reminded him, “Not to mention about a month ago you told me you felt you didn’t deserve her. Now she’s technically pregnant and you two are together.”

Shrugging Rip noted, “Gideon gets what she wants.”

Alex chuckled, “Are you happy?”

“Honestly,” he paused and smiled, “Yes.”

Wrapping her arm around his shoulders, Alex told him, “Hurt her and I will break you in two.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything less,” Rip replied.

 

Gideon sighed happily while Rip held her close as they sat after dinner. It was meant to be a quiet day before she returned to work, typically that didn’t happen.

“How do you feel now?” Rip asked concern filling his voice.

“Better,” Gideon nodded, “It was like all the heat was taken from my body but once I was warm again I felt fine.”

“Okay,” Rip mused.

“I feel warmer when you hold me,” she told him snuggling closer.

Rip kissed the top of her head, “Considering we’re linked by this baby then that makes sense.”

Smiling Gideon pushed herself up to kiss him properly, she was enjoying the change in their relationship, enjoying that Rip wasn’t holding back anymore. She sighed happily again as they kissed, Rip pulling her closer to him.

“This is nice,” Gideon murmured softly.

Rip sighed, “It is.”

She looked up at him thoughtfully, “Are you worried about what happened this afternoon?”

“Of course I am,” Rip replied, before wincing and pulling away from her a frown covering his face.

“What’s wrong, Rip?” Gideon demanded concerned.

He stood and started to pace, “I need to try something.”

Confused Gideon nodded, “What?”

“Ask me a question,” Rip said, “Anything. Something you’re not sure I ever answer truthfully.”

Frowning thoughtfully Gideon shrugged trying to think of a question finally asking, “Do you like the Wizard of Oz film?”

“No,” he replied making Gideon stare at him stunned, “I only watch it because its one of your favourites.” 

Rip let out an annoyed sigh when he finished speaking.

“What’s wrong?” Gideon demanded.

Dropping to sit at her side again Rip grimaced, “I can’t lie to you.”

“What?”

“From that small experiment,” Rip explained, annoyance in his voice, “Apparently even if I try, I can’t not tell you the truth.”

Gideon chuckled at his annoyed expression, “Is that a bad thing.”

“I guess not,” he sighed, “But it just means I can’t get you any surprises.”

Sliding her arms around him again Gideon kissed him once more, “It doesn’t matter. I like the idea you have to tell me the truth. It will be refreshing.”

“Gideon…”

“I don’t need to be protected from things,” she reminded him, “I need you to be honest with me. Even after the child is born and we are no longer connected.”

Rip pulled her closer and nodded, “I promise I will do my best.”

*********************************************

The next few weeks passed quietly.

They tested Gideon’s new powers thoroughly, discovering that she recovered quickest when Rip held her. Although Alex could be an acceptable substitute if necessary as could Winn to a lesser degree. Kara and J’onn weren’t able to help her recover, theorised it was due to the fact both were aliens. The fact Rip was now completely unable to lie to Gideon in any fashion was also tested, once the hysterical laughter finally stopped.

 

“Gideon,” Rip called as he grabbed his jacket, “It’s time to go to Kara’s.”

When he didn’t receive an answer, Rip headed into the bedroom they were now sharing.

He smiled to find Gideon standing in front of the full-length mirror, her top raised to reveal her stomach while she studied the bump that had appeared very recently.

“Are you okay?” he asked softly.

She turned to him, “It is suddenly real.”

Rip nodded, moving to her side he gently rested his hand on the bump, “I know.”

“Captain,” she whispered, gently touching his cheek seeing tears glisten in his eyes, “I didn’t think…”

Rip hugged her, “I’m fine.”

“You were thinking about Miranda,” Gideon whispered, “Weren’t you?”

“A happy memory,” Rip assured her, “I was just thinking about when Miranda told me about Jonas. She had to stand and show me the bump like that before I believed she was pregnant.”

Gideon hugged him tighter, “Which you stared at for twenty minutes before managing to say anything,” she laughed when he looked at her bemused, “Miranda and I talked all the time when she was onboard.”

“She loved you,” Rip smiled to himself before chuckling softly.

Confused she asked, “What’s so funny?”

“I was just thinking how Miranda would react to meeting you face to face,” he smiled, resting his hands on her arms, “You know I would have to fight her to get anywhere near you.”

A sweet smile touched Gideon’s lips, “You’re being ridiculous.”

Rip kissed her quickly, “And now we’re going to be late. Are you ready?”

Gideon grinned before she pulled him close once more, “Let’s be late.”

 

Alex smirked when she opened the door to Kara’s apartment to find Gideon kissing Rip. It had become a familiar sight recently and honestly Rip wasn’t complaining.

“Why were you two late?” she asked smugly letting them in. She held up her hand before Rip could reply, “Wait, Rip should I get Gideon to ask you?”

“That just doesn’t stop being funny,” he frowned at her.

Alex grinned patting his arm, “You’re right, it doesn’t.”

“Pizza just arrived,” Kara interrupted before Rip could retort, “Everyone grab a seat.”

Rolling his eyes Rip quickly retrieved drinks before he took a seat on the couch beside Gideon. He smiled seeing everyone, except Kara and Gideon, were basically in beach clothes as the heating was up full to accommodate Gideon’s need for a high temperature.

“What movie are we watching?” Gideon asked.

“To celebrate a year since Rip stumbled into our lives,” Alex stated, “Killing an alien and holding a gun on me…”

“I regret not firing only some days,” Rip murmured under his breath, wincing when Gideon elbowed him.

“We thought we would watch a few movies about,” she paused dramatically while Winn, James and Kara performed a drumroll, “Time travel.”

Rip groaned making Gideon laugh.

“But,” Alex held up her hand, “You have a one night only pass to pick them apart and point out every inaccuracy you can find.”

Perking up slightly Rip looked at them suspiciously, “You are telling me that you will let me, for a full evening, point out everything that’s wrong in any movie you put on about time travel? With no complaints?”

“Just for tonight,” Alex nodded along with the other three.

Rip smiled, “Then I’m in.”

“Yeah,” Kara grinned bouncing happily, “Winn, what’s first?”

Winn chuckled, “I discussed this with James at length and we decided to start with a classic.”

“Get on with it,” Alex rolled her eyes.

“Back to the Future,” James took over.

Kara put out the pizza while everyone got settled and Winn put on the movie. Alex, sitting on Rip’s other side, leaned in and whispered to him.

“I’m glad I found you that night,” she smiled.

“I’m really glad I didn’t shoot you,” Rip replied, settling down to watch the movie with Gideon cuddled close to him.

He’d been here for a full year now and for the first time in a long time he felt like he had a home.

*********************************************

The breach opened near L-Corp and a figure stumbled out, holding his arm where one of the idiots from the Time Bureau had managed to hit him with a lucky shot.

Checking the message he’d received he started walking. After he cleaned up the wound he would find the woman his boss wanted. 

The one that could be used to rid this world of Supergirl.


	4. And The Past Returns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, finally managed to get another chapter of this done.  
> Enjoy

The playing card flew in a smooth arc into the bowl sitting on the bench. The next one missed completely landing on the floor.

“You’re getting better,” Rip noted.

“Where did you learn to do this?” Alex demanded as the next card she threw went flying off at an angle into the wall.

Rip gave a slight shrug, “An acquaintance taught me one night, and I honed my skills whilst being…” he hesitated for a second before finishing, “Detained by the Time Bureau.”

“Oh,” Alex winced, she looked at him thoughtfully for a moment, “Do you ever think about them?”

Rip flicked another card into the bowl, “I try not to.”

She reached out and squeezed his arm quickly before she threw another card. They were waiting for Gideon and Winn to finish their system tests, so they could go to lunch. Alex had seen Rip throwing cards like this in the past so had pestered him into showing her how to do it while they waited.

“I suck at this,” Alex cried as the card veered off almost hitting one of the technicians.

Rip chuckled, “It took me some time to master. Keep practicing.”

Before she could retort an alarm sounded just as a breach appeared in the centre of the room. Alex and Rip jumped up catching the guns they were tossed ready to defend the DEO from whoever was coming.

Four people suddenly appeared through the breach, the first Cisco Ramon who held up his hands at the guns that were pointed at him. 

“We come in peace,” Cisco stated quickly before anyone could say anything, “They’re looking for someone we think might have come here. I’m just playing taxi driver.”

An unknown man came next dressed in the blue suit of the Time Bureau, followed by Sara Lance and Ava Sharpe. Rip froze as there was no way for him to get out of the room without being seen, it looked like he was no longer hidden.

Sara’s eyes locked on him first and she stared but it was Ava who spoke.

“Rip?”

The unknown man suddenly drew his gun, “Rip Hunter,” he aimed at Rip, “You’re under arrest by the authority of the Time Bureau.”

“No!!!”

Rip frowned, catching Alex’s eye as they realised Gideon was coming towards them. Her arms were outstretched, and a flicker of flame appeared from her fingers. Alex ran grabbing Ava pulling her down to safety, Rip tackled Sara to the ground, Winn yanked the unknown agent down while Cisco’s highly tuned sense of self-preservation meant he dived to ground just as fire exploded above them. Rip let go of the stunned Sara rolling to his feet, moving to Gideon catching her as the fire faded and she began to droop.

“I’ve got you,” Rip soothed, his arms tightening around her holding her close, “It’s okay, Gideon. I’ve got you.”

“I won’t let them take you,” she whispered, exhaustion from the use of her abilities clear in her voice.

Holding her tightly he breathed, “No one is taking me anywhere. You know the others wouldn’t let that happen.”

Rip could feel the eyes of their guests on them, especially Sara as he held Gideon close. The rest of the DEO were used to this by now, so everyone went back to work as J’onn marched over.

“I suggest we head to a more private room to speak,” J’onn stated coldly, obviously not happy with their intruders, “Assuming you don’t want to try and arrest any more of my people.”

“I apologise,” Ava said instantly, “Agent Lowell has been ordered that Mr Hunter is arrested on sight. He was merely following his orders.”

“Your agents obviously haven’t been trained that well if they can’t read a room,” Alex noted, she nodded to Hannah Matthews who took the weapon from Agent Lowell before marching him out of the room.

Rip watched Sara and Ava follow Alex, he caught Sara’s surprised look when she recognised Gideon. The stunned look becoming even more pronounced when she saw the bump of Gideon’s pregnancy. Cisco, looking a little uncomfortable, stood folding his arms trying to work out what he should do.

Turning his attention back to Gideon, Rip could see she was still tired, “I should go and join in the conversation with Sara and Ava. You need to eat something and get your strength back. Go with Winn and get some lunch, Kara should be here soon too.”

Gideon nodded, “Of course. Promise me you will do your best to keep your temper when talking to them.”

Rip pressed a quick kiss to her temple, “I promise.”

“Cisco, right?” Winn offered his hand to the meta-human, “Nice to finally meet you. Want to join us for lunch?”

“Sounds great.”

Before he let her go with Winn, Rip placed a soft kiss on Gideon’s lips. She squeezed his hand before taking Winn’s arm walking out with him and Cisco. Rip waited until they were gone before he took several deep breaths steeling himself to face his past.

 

Alex motioned their guests to take a seat, turning to J’onn who was clearly not happy with their sudden appearance. She was also concerned about Rip. Despite how much of a front he would put on, Alex knew the arrival of these two women had opened old wounds.

Finally she noticed him slowly coming up the stairs, he was pushing himself into his Time Master persona stoic and cold. When he reached the door, he gave her a quick nod before sliding into the seat across from Sara. Alex took the one on his side facing the other woman while J’onn sat at the head of the table.

“Sara,” Alex took over the meeting, “Why don’t you tell us why you’re here?”

“Firstly I should introduce you to Director Ava Sharpe of the Time Bureau,” Sara said, her eyes never wavering from Rip.

Alex felt the temperature in the room drop even more with the announcement, but Rip remained silent.

“Why are you here?” Alex asked.

“There is a man, Artemis Simpkins, who has been causing chaos through the timestream,” Ava explained, “We managed to corner him but he had the ability to open a dimensional breach. Mr Ramon tracked him to this Earth.”

“As I knew Alex and Kara from the West-Allen Wedding,” Sara noted, “I volunteered to come and introduce everyone. Agent Lowell has been tracking Simpkins and Ava came as, unlike previous Directors, she cares about what happens to her people.”

At the deliberate dig Rip leaned forward, “I have one question for you,” he stated coldly, “Mallus?”

“We stopped him,” Ava replied evenly.

Rip shook his head, “So, in other words I was right.”

Alex could see the annoyance in Ava and Sara’s eyes as they both nodded.

“Then I’m done with the Time Bureau,” he stood and turned to J’onn, “I need to check on Gideon, then I have work to do.”

J’onn gave him a quick nod of agreement and Alex watched him leave.

“Agent Danvers will be your liaison while you’re here,” J’onn told them, “She will be able to assist you in anything you require.”

Without another word he left as well.

Alex stood, “I’m assuming you have some idea how to track this man?”

Ava nodded, “We do. Agent Lowell has the information on him.”

“Then we’ll go get it,” Alex replied and motioned them to follow her.

 

“Alex,” Sara said softly as they reached the office Lowell was being held in, “I hope that we parted as friends.”

Alex nodded, “We did.”

“Then as your friend,” Sara said softly, “I feel I should warn you. About Rip.”

Alex frowned, especially when she spotted the man himself standing in the alcove near them, he moved further back so he wasn’t seen.

“What about him?” she asked.

Sara shared a quick glance with Ava before sighing, “You can’t trust him. Look,” she stopped Alex saying anything, “I know Rip can be persuasive, but he only ever cares about his agenda no matter who he hurts.”

“Really?”

Sara nodded.

“Thank you for your concern, Sara,” Alex said softly, “We may have slept together but that doesn’t give you the right to disparage one of my people.”

“You may think he’s working for the DEO, Alex,” Sara sighed, “But he’ll be working on something for him only and I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Alex shook her head, “You really don’t know him. Rip is a good man who only wants the people he loves to be safe. The difference between us, Sara is that we listen to him when he warns us of danger.”

Alex opened the door to the room, “Agent Matthews will be here until I return. Ask her if you need anything.”

Without another word Alex left them in the room and shut the door. She spotted Rip slip out of the alcove he had been standing in and walk away.

“Hey,” she called, stopping him in the corridor outside, “Are you okay?”

Rip nodded, “I heard what you said. Thank you.”

Alex stared at him for a moment before shaking her head in annoyance, “You thought I was going to agree with her, didn’t you?”

“Most people tend to,” Rip replied softly, wincing when Alex punched his arm, “Ow, what was that for?”

“You are an utter idiot,” Alex told him, “I thought you knew me better than that.”

He dropped his head avoiding her eyes, Alex sighed and hugged him tightly. After a moment he hugged her back something even a few months before he wouldn’t have done.

“We are your family,” Alex reminded him vehemently, “Me, Kara, Winn, James and J’onn are your and Gideon’s family. And I don’t care who they were to you in the past, they don’t get a say in our family. Got it?”

A warm smile covered his face, “Got it.”

“Now go check on Gideon while I deal with our dimension hopping time traveller,” Alex ordered.

 

Gideon smiled as she listened to Winn and Cisco bond, the two men were so similar in some ways and it was warming to listen to them talk. 

“So,” Cisco said, “You’re Gideon. The same Gideon from the Waverider.”

She nodded, “Yes, Mr Ramon and the same Gideon you along with Mr Allen are currently coding.”

Cisco looked at Winn who nodded before he grinned, “That is so cool.”

Gideon laughed, she took a drink frowning suddenly.

“Are you okay?” Winn asked concerned.

She nodded softly, “I’ll be back in a few minutes. Please excuse me.”

The two men gave her a quick nod before they started talking again as she slipped away. Gideon headed along the corridor to Rip’s lab, entering she found him sitting staring into space. Without a word she moved to his side and wrapped him in her arms.

“It’s alright, Captain,” Gideon murmured softly as she stroked his hair, as his head rested against her breast, “I’m here.”

Rip’s arms wrapped around her waist and he stayed in her embrace for several minutes, finally he pulled back and looked into her eyes.

“I guess this being connected to each other is helpful at times like this,” he said softly.

Gideon nodded, “It is. So, why are they here?”

“A dimension hopping time travelling fugitive,” Rip shrugged, “And they can have all the fun they want with it.”

“Rip…”

He kissed her quickly, “Unless it has something to do with the DEO then I don’t care.”

“Rip?”

At her stern voice he looked into her eyes, “I can’t lie to you, remember?”

Gideon nodded, “Do you think I should speak with Miss Lance?”

“It’s your choice,” Rip told her.

“You know what I mean,” she frowned at him.

Rip shrugged again, “Just keep your temper, we don’t need any fire damage.”


	5. Oil And Water

The door closed leaving them alone and Ava turned to Sara, “That’s amazing.”

“What is?”

“That you and Rip manage to antagonise each other without even being in the same room,” Ava said, continuing before Sara could reply, “Did you not think telling Agent Danvers she couldn’t trust Rip might not be the best idea? Considering how comfortable he seems to be here.”

“And you wouldn’t want to know that someone is going to turn on you for their own ends?” Sara demanded, “I thought Alex might listen to me. We worked together well during the attack on the West-Allen wedding and she trusted me then.”

Ava raised an eyebrow, “Yes, she mentioned that.”

Sara frowned at her, “It was before I stopped disliking you.”

“Of course.”

“There’s also the woman who nearly burned us alive,” Sara continued.

Ava shrugged, “What about her?”

“You heard what Rip said,” Sara told her, “He was going to go check on Gideon. That was Gideon.”

Ava stared at her, opened her mouth to ask before stopping, thinking about it for a moment and asking, “What?”

“We saw her in Rip’s mind once,” Sara explained, waving her away before Ava could ask, “And did you see she’s pregnant? Isn’t that interesting.”

Frowning Ava thought this over, “So, this universe has a version of Gideon who is human?”

“Actually, Miss Sharpe,” the familiar voice came making them turn to the door where the woman in question stood, “I am the same Gideon you knew.”

Sara stared at her, “What? How?”

“The torpedo that hit the Waverider contained dark matter,” Gideon stated, taking a few steps into the room, “My hypothesis is that the dark matter mixed with my matrix. The eddies of the time stream were supercharged by the torpedo then, the presence of my true Captain and our bond, gave me human form.”

“Your true Captain?” Sara asked her voice filled with mocking, looking Gideon up and down thoughtfully before noting, “Who I’m betting is more than happy with the change in you, considering your condition.”

Ava winced, this was not going to end well. She started checking for a fire extinguisher just in case, after what had happened when they arrived.

Gideon drew herself up, anger filling her eyes while her arm wrapped protectively around her bump, “You have no right to judge anyone, Miss Lance.”

“Am I wrong?”

“My relationship with Rip is none of your business,” Gideon stated sharply, “Nor is my pregnancy,” she turned to Ava, “I suggest when you finish your mission here, Miss Sharpe that you ensure all members of your staff are removed from this Earth.”

“Gideon…”

“Understand that if one of your people tries to take Rip,” Gideon cut Ava off, “You will find out just how much he means to the people here.”

With that said she walked out.

“Well,” Ava shook her head, “We’re making friends today.”

Sara snorted.

“On the bright side, she didn’t set us on fire.”

 

Gideon left the room and took a few deep breaths to control herself, feeling the flames flickering around her fingers. Managing to quench them after a moment.

“Wow,” Hannah spoke up from the corner, where she was holding a fire extinguisher, “I was sure I would have to use this.”

Gideon shook her head, “I knew Rip would not be happy if I allowed them to provoke me that I did start a fire.”

“And he would then get overprotective the way he always does,” Hannah chuckled.

Gideon sighed sadly, “I remember when they were friends. When Rip trusted them and knew he could count on them. Now, all they do is antagonise one another.”

“It’s made you take sides,” Hannah reached out and rested her hand on Gideon’s arm comfortingly.

Nodding Gideon whispered, “I love Rip. I have loved him for a long time and being here with him now is wonderful. But the Legends were my friends.”

“If you need to talk,” Hannah reminded her.

“Thank you,” Gideon smiled at the other woman, “You’re such a good friend.”

With a smile Hannah patted her arm quickly before Gideon left.

 

Rip looked up from staring at his computer hearing the voices coming from the corridor. He couldn’t help but smile when Winn poked his head round the doorway.

“What can I do for you?” Rip asked.

Winn grinned at him, “Well, I’ve been telling Cisco about the portal generator and…”

“You want to show it off,” Rip rolled his eyes, motioning him inside, “Fine.”

Grinning at him Winn entered the lab along with Cisco. Rip took a breath and nodded, “It’s good to see you again, Mr Ramon.”

Cisco frowned slightly, “I’m guessing you’ve met me before in the future?”

“My past,” Rip nodded, “You don’t change much.”

“Good to know,” Cisco grinned, he studied the generator scanning the information Winn brought up for him, “So, from what I know you’ve already made one of these since the Bureau use their watch things to travel through time and space.”

Rip smiled, “What you need to remember is this is a different universe. The energy frequency is altered slightly which changes the requirements and at times caused issues I didn’t have previously.”

“And doing it without time travel also changes things,” Winn added.

Rip smiled at Winn’s eye roll remembering the amount of times Rip had to remind him of that very fact.

“However, we are only able to use it under certain circumstances,” Rip told him, “Rules etc.”

Winn’s phone beeped and he sighed, “Alex needs us to start going over the information the Lowell guy brought with him. We’ll see you later.”

Rip nodded, watching the two men leave his lab hoping that this was sorted fast so they would leave. Leaning back in thought, Rip began to worry over having them here and that they knew he was here. He’d felt safe for the past year, and now his refuge was gone.

He had to do something to make sure they couldn’t take him from his new home. He just didn’t know what that was yet.

*********************************************

Ava found a seat in the part of the main section of the DEO with Sara, Agent Danvers and Lowell. The man introduced as Winn took his station while Gideon took hers. Ava had to admit she was still having trouble with the fact that the woman sitting there had once been the AI for the Waverider.

It was even stranger that she was pregnant and able to shoot fire from her hands.

As the discussion went on Ava looked around the room. She spotted Rip talking with the man in charge. Rip left the office with a mug in one hand and a book in the other, walking up the stairs to the balcony and taking a seat there.

Knowing she had nothing to really add to the discussion just now she decided to talk to him privately.

Rip looked up from his book when she sat at his side, “What do you want, Ava?”

“What happened to you?” she asked softly, “Sara said you were trapped with at least a dozen of those Gnarl things. You were declared dead.”

He shrugged, “I survived. Been doing it for a long time. The other side of the rift came out on this Earth where the DEO found me.”

“So you joined them.”

Rip stared at her, his eyes dark, “It’s none of your business, Ava.”

“I need to know whether or not I should be discussing extradition with them,” she stated, “Considering your status on our Earth.”

Letting out a snort of derision, Rip put his book down, “Yes, my status decided by a man who wanted nothing more than to take over my agency because he thought he knew better.”

“Rip,” Ava frowned at him, “You went rogue, you got agents killed because you wouldn’t listen…”

“To Sara?” Rip cut her off angrily, “Because I wouldn’t listen to Sara, is that what you were going to say?”

After a moment she nodded, “She was right about Darhk and you know it. If you’d listened to her, things would have turned out differently.”

“You truly think that?” Rip chuckled darkly shaking his head, “Because I studied every aspect of the anomaly before I did anything. Isn’t that interesting that you believe in her so much when you wanted to blow them out the sky at one point.”

Ava stiffened slightly.

“You’re all so convinced that you know what you’re doing,” he rolled his eyes, “That you have everything worked out.” 

Frowning Ava replied, “We do. We stopped Mallus with minimal losses. The Bureau is working at peak efficiency and, with the help of the Legends, are keeping time safe from all threats.”

“Of course you are,” Rip replied wryly, “You’ve been doing it for a few years so that obviously trumps the fact I was trained to travel in time since I was ten years old. You think Mallus is the worst thing that can come after you? You have no idea what’s out there, Ava nor what they can do. Bennett was blinded by his own ambition, be careful you don’t fall into that trap.”

His watch buzzed and he stood heading to where the others were sitting leaving her watching his back.

 

Gideon was aware that Miss Sharpe was talking to Rip while they worked on the information the Time Bureau had brought. She was doing her best to focus on her work and not him, but she could sense how on edge he had been since their visitors had arrived.

“Gideon,” Rip’s voice made her turn.

Surprised that time had passed so quickly she nodded and took the hand he offered to help her stand. 

“Hold on,” Sara snapped annoyed at the interruption, “Gideon is working on this for us.”

Alex quickly stepped in before Rip could retort, “It’s her weekly appointment with the doctor. It shouldn’t take more than an hour.”

The blonde frowned but didn’t say anything else as Rip wrapped his arm around Gideon’s waist and moved her away. He was quiet as they walked, and Gideon could feel his worries.

Reaching the medical section Dr Elgin waved them into the room while she finished up with her current patient.

“They will leave soon, Rip,” Gideon said softly as he helped her sit on the bed, “And everything will go back to the way it was.”

“We hope,” he snorted, “You know how the Legends manage to infest.”

Gideon frowned at him.

“I just need them to leave,” Rip told her, “I just…”

Catching his hand when he trailed off, Gideon pulled him close, “Rip, I know you’re worried but J’onn and Alex will not let anyone take you,” she gave him a cheeky smile, “They like me too much.”

Rip laughed, “Who wouldn’t.”

“If you helped then this might go faster,” Gideon reminded him softly.

Rip shrugged, “I’m technical support for the DEO only.”

“Captain,” Gideon frowned before asking, “Why are you not helping?”

He grimaced at the direct question, “Because I can’t. Please don’t ask me to, Gideon. I was put in prison because of them, I lost something I put so much work into building because of them, I lost my ship and I nearly lost you because of them.”

Touching his cheek Gideon drew him closer and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

“Okay,” Elgin appeared interrupting them, “Gideon, just lie back and we can get this over with quickly.”

Gideon followed the doctor’s instructions and lay back on the bed, she held Rip’s hand as Elgin performed her tests before she squeezed some gel on her stomach. Studying the ultrasound Elgin smiled at them.

“It looks like you only have two weeks left before the birth,” Elgin told her, “Therefore I want you to remain within the DEO from next week so that you’re here when you do go into labour.”

“Thank you, Doctor,” Rip said before Gideon could argue.

Elgin nodded, “I’ll talk to you both next week but remember if you need me, Gideon, I’m here for any questions or concerns you have.”

Rip smiled at the small pout that appeared on Gideon’s face as the doctor left them alone.

“It’s the best thing,” he reminded her, “This isn’t a normal pregnancy. I know you don’t want to be stuck here, but it will make me feel better knowing that the doctor is only a few floors away when you go into labour. You know I’ll be with you, so will the others. The room will have everything you’ll need.”

“But…”

“Gideon,” he stroked her hair, “It’ll be the safest place for you to be. Just in case.”

“I should get back to work,” Gideon told him.

Gideon frowned surprised when Rip stopped her moving off the bed “Rip?”

“This is probably not the best time to talk about this,” he said softly, “But once you’re no longer pregnant we can start thinking about the future.”

Surprise filled her eyes, “The future?”

Rip rested his forehead against hers, “We have one, don’t we?”

A brilliant smile covered her face, “Yes.”

Rip helped her off the bed, “You should get back to work.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck, “We said an hour. I have ten more minutes.”

*********************************************

“You’re sure about this?” she demanded.

Simpkins nodded, “I have everything you need. If the morons from the Time Bureau followed me then they will have contacted the DEO.”

“My contact assures me they have,” she replied with a smirk.

“Good,” he told her, “They’ll follow the breadcrumbs I’ve left for them and you’ll get your prize within the next few days.”

“And then I can finally eliminate that disgusting alien in a short skirt.”


	6. Calm Before The Storm

Gideon sighed happily as she woke up in her warm, comfortable bed. She could feel Rip beside her, still sleeping, his chest pressed against her back with his hand resting on her bump.

Trailing her fingers across his hand, Gideon listened to the child inside her singing, it was something she had heard more and more over the past few days. As much as she was looking forward to the child being born so they could start their future, she knew she was going to miss this. 

Part of her wished that the child would remain hers, that in a few weeks they would have a baby to raise but she was only a surrogate. Protecting the baby until it was time for him to be born when he would go back to his people.

They’d worked late the night before, Alex finally sent everyone to get some sleep. Sara, Ava and Agent Lowell were provided a room within the DEO. Winn had invited Cisco to use the spare room in his apartment but, considering Gideon had overheard them talking about a video game that didn’t exist on Cisco’s Earth, she did not think they would have slept much.

A soft murmur in her ear let her know Rip was waking, and she cuddled closer as his arm tightened around her.

“What time is it?” Rip asked sleepily.

Gideon smiled as his fingers entwined with hers across her stomach, “We have about ten minutes before the alarm.”

“Good,” he sighed before noting, “Though we could just turn it off and spend all day here.”

Turning so they were face to face, Gideon assured him, “They will leave once they’ve captured this man. If I help, it will be sooner.”

“The question is whether or not they try to arrest me again before they go,” Rip reminded her.

“You know Alex and J’Onn would never let that happen,” she reminded him.

Rip shrugged.

“Perhaps if you try to be the man we all love around them and not deliberately antagonising,” Gideon suggested, “Then they will understand that you belong here.”

Rip grimaced before conceding, “I’ll try.”

“Thank you, my Captain,” Gideon murmured.

He pulled her close again, pressing soft kisses to her neck as Gideon slid her fingers through his hair. 

“Rip,” she said softly, “Do you ever wish we could keep the baby?”

Feeling him freeze at her question she winced, knowing that it wasn’t fair to ask him. Especially as he currently couldn’t lie to her.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered as Rip moved back to look at her, “I shouldn’t have...”

“I do,” he cut her off, “I do sometimes think about that. I love you, Gideon but I want to spend time getting to know us together before we add a child. Miranda was pregnant with Jonas so soon after we married that we never got that time. I don’t want to lose that with you.”

Gideon stared at him for a moment before she kissed him, pulling him close and letting him know she agreed.

 

Sara took a drink of coffee as she sat in the commissary of the DEO for breakfast, Ava was talking with Lowell about something Sara didn’t care about, so she was able to sit and study the people.

Alex appeared at the table, a mug in her hand, “Mind if I join you?”

“Course not,” Sara replied, motioning her to a seat.

Sitting Alex took a long drink, “Once Gideon and Winn get in then we’ll hopefully be able to track down your fugitive.” 

“How long will that be?” Sara asked.

Alex smiled, “Not long. Normally I come in with her and Rip, but I was early today to catch up on some work.”

Sara nodded but before she could reply Alex was called over by one of her agents to look at something. The brunette rolled her eyes and excused herself. Sara continued to drink her coffee spotting Rip and Gideon enter the commissary together, frowning at the way his arm was wrapped possessively around Gideon’s waist as they talked. 

“You look like you don’t approve,” Alex noted as she sat down again.

Sara turned to the other woman, “I find it…interesting that Gideon became human and is now sleeping with Rip. But Gideon always did what he said as his ship’s AI, so it looks like nothing changed.”

Alex tilted her head thoughtfully, “You really do need Rip to be a bad guy, don’t you?”

“Excuse me?” Sara demanded in surprise.

“You’re convinced that Gideon is being forced to be with Rip,” Alex laughed bemused, “Take a good look at them when they’re together, Sara you might be surprised.”

Sara frowned, “Really?”

“Gideon knows exactly what she’s doing,” Alex stated, “And she gets what she wants.”

 

Rip walked with Gideon to the control room, carrying her tea and the chocolate cookie they’d picked up in the commissary. He placed them on one side of her station as Gideon lowered herself into her chair, quickly accessing the system. She was not using her abilities in front of their visitors, not wanting them to know what she could do although she couldn’t explain why not.

“Have you got everything you need?” he asked.

Gideon smiled up at him, “Yes.”

Rip nodded, “I’m going to talk to J’Onn about the room for next week. To make sure it’s got everything we need.”

“We?”

He chuckled, “Do you think I’m going to let you stay here alone?” She looked up at him with an amused smile making him roll his eyes at her. Seeing the others arriving Rip leaned over and gave her a quick kiss, “I’ll see you for lunch.”

Rip walked to J’Onn’s office giving Alex a nod as he passed her, ignoring their visitors. 

J’Onn looked up when Rip tapped on the door, motioning him in.

“How is Gideon today?” the head of the DEO asked.

Rip dropped into the chair across from him, “Good. Hopefully she stays that way and doesn’t get upset or riled by our…guests.”

J’Onn chuckled slightly, “I’m sure they’ve learned their lesson after yesterday. What about you?”

Rip shrugged, “I’m fine.”

“What have you done to protect yourself?” J’Onn asked, with a knowing look.

Rip held up his wrist showing the re-modified courier he’d put together the day before, “It’ll disrupt a breach if anyone tries to make me go through one. I trust Cisco wouldn’t do that, but I have a feeling Lowell would.”

“What about Director Sharpe and Miss Lance?” J’Onn asked.

Rip shrugged, “I don’t know. And that’s what worries me.”

“You’re a member of the DEO, Rip,” J’Onn reminded him, “You’re one of my people and they will find there are consequences if they try anything.”

Feeling his throat tighten slightly, Rip nodded. He knew he had been accepted by the people of this world, he knew they were his friends but being told this bluntly dumbfounded him.

“Dr Elgin told me that from next week she wants Gideon to remain within the DEO,” J’Onn changed the subject, “I’m setting up one of the VIP rooms for you to use. It’s close enough to the infirmary but should give you enough privacy.”

“Thank you,” Rip said.

“And don’t worry too much about our guests,” J’Onn told him.

Rip sighed, “I’m trying my best.”

*********************************************

Alex sat going through paperwork while she kept an eye on everything. Gideon and Winn were deep in discussion with Lowell listening in while she could hear Ava and Sara talking. Not sure what they were discussing, she had heard Rip being mentioned several times and she began to worry that they would try to take him back with them.

Alex knew, even if Rip didn’t, how many of the DEO would block any attempt they made to remove him. Despite himself, Rip was well liked by both the agents and technical staff while Gideon was adored by absolutely everyone.

“Ale…Agent Danvers,” Hannah appeared suddenly, “Do you know where Rip is?”

“He’s with J’Onn,” Alex replied, “Something wrong?”

She rolled her eyes, “Just need him for the mission debriefing.”

“I’ll send him your way when he’s finished,” Alex promised the other woman who gave a smart nod before heading away.

Sara suddenly asked, “So if Rip’s involved in another mission, I’m assuming he’s not coming with us?”

Alex saw Gideon stiffen at the question but thankfully didn’t stop working leaving Alex to answer.

“Why do you ask?”

“Because I want to know I can trust everyone who comes on the mission to collect Simpkins,” Sara replied.

Alex frowned but she recognised what the other woman was doing. Pushing to get more information than anyone was giving her, it was what Alex would do. Gideon glanced back at Alex and nodded permission before looking back at her screen.

“Rip isn’t an agent,” Alex stated.

Ava and Sara swapped a thoughtful look before Ava asked, “So what does he do here because the Rip we know would be.”

“He’s not the Rip you knew,” Alex replied, “The man who came through the portal is not the same man you knew. He doesn’t want to be in those situations anymore and we respect his decision.”

“So, what does he do here?” Sara asked again.

Alex gave a slight shrug. “Tech support.”

“You’re telling me for the last year, Rip Hunter has just been technical support?” Sara demanded incredulously.

“No,” Alex replied, “He only joined us a few months ago.”

Ava frowned, “Then what has he been doing since he got here?”

“Healing,” Gideon’s sharp voice came from behind them, “Alex, we believe we know where Mr Simpkins may be.”

Alex nodded, “Okay, get the team together.”

 

Alex stared at Gideon in horror, “Rip will kill me if I let you come on this mission.”

“I will stay in the truck,” Gideon told Alex, “But I want to be there. Once we have the fugitive then they can leave. I need to ensure they do.”

Alex frowned, “I’ll make sure.”

“Alex,” Gideon took her friend’s hand, “Please. I need to do this for him. Rip will not relax until they’re gone and, as much as he trusts you, it will be better coming from me.”

Letting out a long sigh Alex nodded, “Alright but you will be in the truck and no matter what happens you stay there. Promise me?”

“I promise,” Gideon told her sincerely.

Alex nodded before adding, “And when Rip goes ballistic about this, I am throwing you under the bus.”

“I can handle him,” Gideon reminded her friend.

Shaking her head Alex went to talk to the team about their objective. Gideon knew how much Rip would be against her leaving the DEO, but it was something she had to do. 

Winn frowned when he appeared at her side, “Are you sure about this?”

Taking his arm to walk to the truck Gideon nodded, “I will be fine.”

He grimaced but helped her into the mobile control centre where Agent Davies and Agent French were waiting for her. The two men towered above Gideon and she knew Alex had chosen them to stay in the truck with her specifically.

“Are you comfortable?” French asked once she was settled in her seat, despite his size and intimidating demeanour he was a very kind man.

“I am,” she smiled at him.

He nodded taking his own seat and indicating to Davies they could leave.

 

Alex moved slowly through the warehouse, “Gideon,” she called, “Do you have anything yet?”

“There is nothing showing on the scanners,” the other woman reported, “I also cannot connect with any of the computers. It is either a closed system or not on.”

Grimacing Alex glanced at the people with her. Sara, Ava and Agent Lowell were to one side while Cisco was with the back-up team just outside.

“I don’t like this,” Sara said softly, “It doesn’t feel right.”

“I agree,” Ava spoke up.

Alex grimaced again, “Gideon?”

“There’s nothing,” she reported back, “Wait.”

“Gideon?”

Lights suddenly flooded the room just as Gideon shouted at them all to get out. Throwing her arm up to protect her eyes, confused when the light disappeared and Alex realised she was on the ground. Confused Alex pushed herself to sit up, looking around she found every member of the team were doing the same thing.

“Gideon?” she called worriedly, frowning when no answer came. Alex pushed herself to stand and ran out to the mobile control centre. Yanking the door open she stalled to see Davies and French on the floor looking disorientated.

But Gideon was nowhere to be found.


	7. The Storm

There were voices near her, voices she didn’t know as she floated through consciousness, awake but unable to move.

“It isn’t working,” the woman said angrily, “He told me this would work without fail.”

“Did he expect her to be pregnant?” a man asked.

There was a pause, “You think that’s stopping the upload?”

“It’s the only difference to when Marcus did it,” the man replied.

There was another pause, longer this time.

“Kill the baby,” the woman said indifferently.

“That’s not something I can do.”

“It’s not human, Simpkins,” the woman continued, “It doesn’t matter.”

“Not what I mean,” the man replied, “The thing she’s carrying has a defence mechanism. If we try to kill it, it will fight back.”

“Then we only have one option.”

*********************************************

Alex saw Rip standing waiting for them as they returned to the DEO, his face set like stone and she knew that once Gideon was safe, he was going to set fire to something. Possibly literally.

“What the hell was Gideon doing on that mission?” Rip demanded the moment Alex stepped out the car, “What the hell were you doing letting her go?”

Alex winced, “She insisted on coming with us.”

“And you couldn’t have said no?” sarcasm filled his voice, “Even I can do that, and I can’t bloody lie to her at the moment.”

“Gideon wanted to be there when we caught Simpkins so that she could make sure that our guests left,” Alex told him, glancing over to where the four from the other Earth stepped out of the car, “For you.”

Rip let out a long breath before asking, “Are you okay?”

Squeezing his arm, Alex nodded, “I’m fine. We were just knocked out.”

“Good,” he replied before taking a breath, “I’ll be with Winn.”

Alex knew that she hadn’t completely dodged the bullet just delayed it for a while as he walked away heading to control centre. Rip was almost out the door when he let out a cry of pain and fell to his knees.

“Rip!!” Alex cried worriedly, running to help, reaching him at the same time Sara did.

He was gasping, pain and fear covering his face, “They’ve done something to Gideon.”

“What?” Sara asked confused, “How do you know that?”

Alex ignored her, “Rip, take a deep breath. Tell me what you can.”

“It’s like a cramping in my stomach,” Rip told her, realisation hitting him suddenly, “They’ve induced labour.”

“That’s not good.”

“Alex, I need to see everything we have,” Rip told her, forcing himself to his feet with her help.

“Are you sure you’re able to do this?” Alex asked.

Rip took a long breath in before nodding, “I have to be. I’m not losing her again, Alex.”

She nodded, “Okay, let’s go.”

Pulling Rip’s arm around her, Alex started him moving to the control centre aware that Sara and the others were following on.

 

Rip took a deep breath as he took his seat at Gideon’s station, forcing himself to focus despite the fear and pain. Partly his and part Gideon’s echoing through him. Winn dropped into the seat at his side and rested his hand on Rip’s shoulder briefly before he started to pull up all the information they had found.

Rip scanned through everything, looking for that one detail that would tell him where she was. He was internally berating himself for not helping to begin with. If he had, if he’d been able to put his own issues aside then Gideon would be here, safe with him.

“Wait,” Rip called suddenly, “Winn look at this.”

The younger man frowned, “It’s just blueprints for the warehouse we were in.”

“No,” Rip enhanced one section of the blueprints they were looking at, “Look at this.”

“What is that?” Winn asked thoughtfully as he stared at the screen.

Rip turned to him, “It’s Time Master technology. I’ve seen it before and wished never to again.”

“What does it do?” Alex asked from behind them.

Turning Rip looked at the people standing there, the four from his original universe along with Alex, Hannah and J’Onn.

“Once it’s activated it will be able to send out an energy pulse into the atmosphere,” Rip said, “They can use it to kill Kara and every other alien on the planet.”

Horror covered Alex’s face, “Why haven’t they used it yet?”

“There two good things about this,” Rip told her, “Firstly there needs to be a specific atmospheric condition before it can be activated. Secondly. in order to use the device an AI is required to control it. You don’t have the technology in this time to programme one sophisticated enough and the one from the Phoenix was destroyed when the ship crossed universes.”

“That’s why they want Gideon,” Alex deduced, “Marcus must have somehow recognised who she was and that’s why they had her sedated in the cell when we found her. He was trying to work out how to upload her to the Phoenix, but we rescued her before he could do so. He must have told whoever has her now how to do it.”

Rip winced suddenly as another spike of pain went through him, “I have a feeling the baby is stopping the upload.”

“Which is why they induced labour,” Alex finished for him.

Rip nodded relieved when the pain eased, “If they manage to upload Gideon’s consciousness as an AI, the same as Marcus did, then they will be able to order her to do what they want. Unless I can get there to override any orders.”

“Do you have any idea how to find her?” J’Onn asked.

Rip shook his head, “Still working on that but now I know what we’re looking for I think I know how to ensure if they manage to upload her consciousness, I can provide her with some back-up. Cisco,” he said to the meta-human, “I’m going to need your help.”

“Whatever I can do,” Cisco told him.

“Ava,” Rip turned to her, “Where is Eve Baxter these days?”

Surprised he was talking to her directly it took her a second to reply, “She moved to France, I have a possible address.”

“Write it down,” Rip ordered, “Cisco, I need you to take me to speak to Eve then bring us back here.”

Cisco nodded, “Give me a location.” Ava handed him the address and Cisco frowned, “We’ll have to stop off at Star Labs first for me to find this.”

Rip nodded, “Keep working on finding her, Winn. I’ll be back soon.”

He quickly fixed his courier so he could go through the barrier and nodded to Cisco. The meta-human opened a breach and they stepped through into Star Labs.

 

“Okay,” Sara stated the moment Rip and Cisco disappeared, “I think this is a good time for someone to tell us what’s going on?”

Alex glanced at J’Onn who nodded in agreement.

“We found Gideon in a lab of a man who tried to kill Kara,” she told them, “She had no memory of who she was until the day we stumbled across Rip in another of the labs about three months later. Gideon has the ability to connect with computers, we theorised it’s because she was once an AI.”

“Makes sense,” Sara nodded, “How was she able to shoot flames at us from her hands?”

Alex smiled slightly, “It’s a surrogate pregnancy. The child is an alien who has given her the ability to protect herself and the baby,” she quickly pre-empted, “The reason Rip is sensing the pain she’s in is because they’re connected by the child. And that is a story that is too complicated to go into right now.”

“I think I have something,” Winn called to them before Sara could ask any more questions, “We thought they left the warehouse with Gideon, but they didn’t. What Rip found must have been built at the site, there’s no reason to have the blueprints for the machine within the building otherwise.”

Alex moved to his side, “Where are they because we searched the entire building?”

“Beneath it,” Winn told her, “Look, see this? It’s a hidden entrance. There’s a whole other level we didn’t see.”

Alex swore, “Get the team geared up ready for when Rip gets back, I want Matthews there too and call Kara. We are finishing this once and for all.”

 

Music played softly in the background as the woman sitting on her couch sipped her coffee while reading her book.

“Captain Baxter,” Gilbert spoke up turning the music off, “Captain Hunter is at the door.”

“What?” Eve demanded in amazement. Dropping her book, she yanked open the door and stared at the man standing there.

Rip gave her a small smile, “Hi, Eve. It’s good to see you. I need your help.”

Shaking her head, Eve stepped forward and hugged him before punching his arm, “Where the hell have you been?”

“It’s a long story,” Rip said, looking a little surprised at the hug but not the punch, “I need Gilbert to help me save Gideon.”

Eve blinked, “Wait, Gideon is alive? Sharpe and Bennett told me she had been destroyed.”

Rip nodded, “It’s another long story. Will you let Gilbert help me?”

“It’s his choice,” Eve said, allowing Rip inside.

“Gilbert,” Rip called, “Will you help me?”

“Of course, Captain Hunter,” the AI replied instantly.

“You’ll need to be transportable,” Rip told him.

Eve moved to the main controls and entered her command codes, “Alright, Gilbert download is available.” Waiting several moments until the console confirmed the download was complete, she then detached the back-up CPU and attached a transport disc to her wrist, “Gilbert, check please.”

“All systems within normal parameters,” Gilbert replied.

Rip let out a cry of pain suddenly and Eve caught him when he stumbled, “Are you okay?”

“Part of the long story,” Rip replied through gritted teeth, taking several deep breaths, “Are you ready to go?”

Eve nodded.

“Cisco,” Rip called.

Eve stared at the man who walked in, one of the members of team Flash, the meta-human hero called Vibe. One of her favourites from this time period.

“Let’s go,” Rip told the younger man who nodded and opened a breach instantly.

Without hesitation Eve followed her former colleague and, to her surprise, friend through a breach into the control centre of what looked like a government agency.

 

Rip saw the team ready to go when they stepped back into the Control Centre.

“We know where she is,” Alex told him coming over to them, “Kara is meeting us there.”

Relief filled him and Rip let out a sigh.

Alex looked at Eve, “Hi.”

“Apologies,” Rip shook himself, “Alex Danvers, meet Eve Baxter. Eve used to be a Time Master as well.”

“Welcome to the DEO,” Alex told her, “I would love to talk more but we have to get going.”

Rip rested his hand on Eve’s arm guiding her through the base, he took a gun handing Eve one as well.

“Are you telling me where we’re going,” Eve demanded climbing into the car he led her to, “Or do I have to guess?”

Taking a quick breath, Rip started to explain briefly what was happening pausing every few minutes to breathe through the continuing pain.

Eve stared at him for a few minutes finally saying, “You do not do things by half, do you?”

Rip frowned at her.

“You need Gilbert to interface with the system and help Gideon remain aware enough if she does connect to the systems,” Eve noted, “Gilbert, can you detect any issues with this plan?”

“No, Captain Baxter,” Gilbert replied, “If Captain Hunter can provide me an interface then I can help Gideon.”

*********************************************

“How much longer,” she demanded moving to controls.

Simpkins shrugged, looking at the woman on the bed as she cried out in pain, “Labour apparently takes time.”

“Can’t you do anything?”

Simpkins rolled his eyes, “You have noticed that she basically bursts into flames whenever one of us goes near her, haven’t you? We’ll just have to wait until the birth.”

The woman he worked for rolled her eyes, “Fine.”

“One thing that should please you,” Simpkins continued, “Is she appears to be connecting with the computer already. From the readings I’m getting, as soon as the brat is born she’ll upload fully.”

“Good,” she smiled smugly, “Then we can remove the alien scum from our planet, once and for all.”


	8. Never Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologise for any mistakes but my medical knowledge comes from ER and Grey's Anatomy.

Gideon screamed.

She knew giving birth would be painful, Miranda had reminded them it wasn’t called labour because it was easy when she was having Jonas. Gideon had been prepared for that but thought when this happened that she would be in the DEO, safe and secure with Rip and Alex at her side throughout the full experience.

The people who had captured her and induced the child’s entrance into the world were nearby, watching with indifference that the baby she had cared for over the past few months was coming and would die without help.

Gideon lay once the contraction ended, feeling a tug at the edge of her consciousness. The part of her that had been an AI was drawn towards it, towards the clean perfection of the matrix where pain did not exist, where it didn’t matter that she was alone. Within her matrix she could execute commands, work problems and she would be safe once more.

The next contraction pulled her back from the system and she cried out again, hoping they would somehow come through the door. That her Captain would come for her with the people who had given them a home.

But they didn’t.

She was alone and the baby was coming, she was failing the child she was meant to protect.

The pain faded once more, and she sank back into the matrix.

“I can’t do this,” Gideon cried, “Why did I think I could? I can’t do this.”

“Of course you can,” a familiar voice surprised her, “You were always the strongest of all of us.”

Gideon turned to stare at the owner of the voice.

“Gilbert?”

*********************************************

Sara watched Rip and Alex move together leading the team, along with Agent Matthews towards the Warehouse, the three of them were completely in sync. It surprised her as it was something he’d never been with the Legends, there was an automatic trust he placed in Alex that he never placed in her and Sara briefly wondered how Alex had gained it. They paused briefly as Kara appeared in full Supergirl mode, before starting forward again. Entering the building Sara moved with Eve when Rip motioned her over to him.

“You should be able to connect Gilbert from here,” Rip said as they stood at a workstation, “Agent Davies will stay with you if you need anything.”

“Find her,” Eve told him, resting her hand on his arm briefly before she got to work.

As they started moving again Sara continued to follow, readying herself to fight but still watching Rip with the people who had taken him in. He stopped suddenly, pain covering his face and Alex held his arm until it passed.

“Thanks, Alex,” Rip said, “The interval between the pain is getting shorter.”

Alex frowned, “Then she’ll give birth soon. We need to get there before she does, otherwise we could lose both Gideon and the baby.”

Fear flitted across Rip’s face before it became impassive again, “Let’s go.”

“Matthews, stay with Rip,” Alex ordered, “Sara, Ava, we’ll get your fugitive and whoever is in charge. I have a lot of questions for them.”

Sara nodded, she was usually the one in charge but this was not her world or people so she could follow orders this time.

 

Rip gripped his gun tightly as he waited for Alex to finish giving instructions. He was doing his best to remain calm and focussed but he needed to get to Gideon. Rip wasn’t just feeling her pain but also her fear.

“Alright,” Alex said when the team assembled ready to go, “Let’s go. Supergirl, do you want to knock for us?”

Kara nodded, she rested her hand on Rip’s arm for a moment before she kicked open the door. It flew across the room and slammed into the three guards standing there.

“Go,” Alex ordered.

Rip ran with Hannah to the back of the room, finding the secret entrance to the lower level with ease now that they knew that it was there. They moved slowly down the stairs, stalling when they heard Gideon cry out in pain. Hannah caught Rip’s arm as the pain stabbed through him once more. When he could move again Rip looked around the room to see the layout. Anger filled him to see Gideon alone tied to a bed, every so often flames erupting from her body as she writhed and cried out in pain. There were a few guards floating around while the Time Bureau fugitive was in an office at the back with a woman who looked vaguely familiar. Both glanced at Gideon every so often but neither made any kind of move to help her.

“Hold on,” Hannah told him, “We need to wait for the others then we can get to her. If we go too soon, they might do something to her before we can stop them.”

Knowing she was right, Rip forced himself to stay where he was. He gripped his gun so tightly his knuckles were white as he waited for Alex’s order to go.

 

“Gilbert?” Gideon stared at the avatar of her brother, “What are you doing here? I thought I would never see you again.”

He grinned at her, “Captain Hunter of course. He recruited myself and Captain Baxter to come to this world to save you.”

Hope filled her, “He did?”

Gilbert rolled his eyes, “Of course he did. Our captains need us, you know that. They are utterly useless without our guidance.”

Pain pulled her back to her body, Gideon cried out again the tears flowing from her eyes instantly boiling away from the heat. The pain ended and she slid back into the matrix where Gilbert was waiting for her.

“I can’t do this,” Gideon whispered, “I can’t have this child. Let me stay here. It hurts too much, Gilbert. Please let me stay.”

Gilbert shook his head, “You can’t stay here. You’re human now, Gideon and the child needs you.” He smiled at her, “Tell me what it’s like to be human.”

“It is wonderful at times,” she told him, “The tactile sensations, tasting food and drink, the feeling of someone hugging you. Being able to love my Captain and feel his arms around me is amazing. But this pain, it is too much. I can’t…”

Smiling at her Gilbert said, “Hold onto all the things you said are wonderful. If you allow yourself to upload fully then the people who have taken you from your captain will use this machine to hurt so many. They want to harm the hero Supergirl, your friend. You know you don’t want to do that. We are programmed to protect. Your captain wants you to hold on.”

Gideon shook her head demanding, “Then where is he?”

“He’s coming,” Gilbert assured, “And I’m here. You’re not alone, Gideon.”

 

Alex led the team with Ava, Sara and Cisco down the stairs finding Rip and Hannah there waiting. Hannah’s hand was gripping Rip’s shoulder tightly, making sure he didn’t move until they were ready.

“Just a few more seconds,” Alex told him, “The team are almost in place.”

At Gideon’s cry of pain she saw Hannah grip him slightly tighter, holding him back until they had their adversaries in custody, to make sure Gideon was out of danger. Rip with a plan could be a force to be reckoned with, Rip running in without a plan was the one man equivalent of a natural disaster looking for a place to happen.

“Is everyone in position?” Alex called over the comms.

“Yes, ma’am,” Agent French replied.

Alex nodded to Rip before ordering, “Breach.”

Her team attacked quickly, taking out the guards with minimal effort. The man and woman who appeared to be in charge ran out the office, both trying to escape the DEO teams.

“Cisco,” Alex called as the fugitive from the other Earth ran, “Simpkins is trying to open a breach.”

“Got him,” Cisco’s voice came in her ear, “Watch this.”

Alex smiled amused as Cisco opened a breach just inside the one Simpkins had opened, the man ran through bemused when he found himself back in the room, just in front of Sara who knocked him out.

“Room is clear,” Davies told them.

Alex nodded to Hannah who released Rip, he bounded down the stairs to Gideon catching her as she cried out in pain.

 

Gideon felt Gilbert’s presence as she was pulled back into the matrix, but the pain was coming faster each time and she couldn’t focus in either world.

“Gideon,” Rip’s voice pulled her back into her body and she gave a sob of relief to see him. Rip caught her hand resting his forehead against hers, “I’m here, I’ve got you.”

“The baby….” Gideon gasped, holding onto his hand tightly.

Rip stroked her hair, “It’s okay, he’ll be okay,” turning he shouted up, “Alex, we need to get her back to the DEO now.”

“Dr Elgin is waiting for her,” Alex said running over, reaching out to touch Gideon she yelped in pain when her hand touched Gideon’s.

Confused at her friend’s reaction Gideon didn’t have a chance to ask as another contraction hit her.

“We don’t have time to move her,” Alex said to Rip, rubbing her hand, “Her contractions are on top of one another, the baby is coming now. Not to mention I don’t think any of us can touch Gideon just now.”

“But Rip did,” Sara appeared at the bed with Cisco and Ava.

Alex frowned in thought, “Because they’re linked. If Elgin can’t touch Gideon then she can’t deliver the baby.”

“Do something, Alex,” Rip begged, “Please.”

A grimace crossed Alex’s face for a moment, “Hannah, contact Elgin we’re going to need her help. Kara, help sit Gideon up so Rip can get in behind her.”

Gideon moaned as Kara and Rip gently lifted her to a seated position, Kara held her as Rip climbed onto the bed sliding to sit behind her. Kara rested Gideon against Rip’s chest and he held her close.

“Everyone else out now,” Alex ordered, “Let’s give Gideon some privacy.”

 

Rip held Gideon tightly against him, “It’s okay,” he soothed, “We’re all here and you’re going to be fine, you both are.”

“I can’t do this,” she cried, cuddling into him, “I want to be an AI again, I don’t want to be human anymore. I’m sorry, Rip. I can’t be human anymore.”

“It’s okay,” Rip soothed, rocking her gently, “As long as we’re together, Gideon. You know that. I don’t care what form you’re in as long as you’re with me. But you have to remain human now, for the child. The baby you’ve carried is coming and he needs you just a little longer.”

Gideon looked up at him, crying out again when the next contraction hit her. Rip held her tightly, whispering encouragement.

“Are you kidding me?” Kara’s shocked voice made Rip look over at them.

“What’s wrong?” Rip demanded.

Alex and Kara turned to him.

“Alex wants me to deliver the baby,” Kara told him, her eyes wide.

“You’re the only one who can touch Gideon other than Rip right now,” Alex reminded her, “Kara, if things had gone the way they should Elgin would deliver the baby, but she can’t. Rip needs to keep Gideon as calm as she possibly can be, you’re the only other choice.”

The young Kryptonian grimaced worriedly.

“Kara,” Rip said softly, “I trust you can do this.”

Taking a deep breath Kara nodded, “Dr Elgin, talk me through this.”

Seeing Hannah hold up the phone to allow the doctor to give instructions from the lab, Rip turned his attention back to Gideon. She was murmuring, talking to Gilbert before she cried out again.

“Gideon,” Alex said from her side, “When I tell you, it’s time to push. Okay?”

“I can’t,” Gideon cried.

Rip tightened his arms around her, “Yes, you can. You are so strong and can do anything you want to.”

“Captain…”

“I’m here,” Rip soothed, “So is Alex, Kara, Hannah, Gilbert.” He looked round and added, “Sara and Cisco too. The people you love and who love you are here. You’re not alone, Gideon. You’re never alone, I promise.”

He felt her nod then grip his hands tightly when Alex told her to push. She gasped when the contraction ended.

“Relax for a moment,” Alex said, “The head is out. You’re doing well, Gideon. One more push and it’ll be over. Okay, push.”

Gideon screamed as Rip held her before sagging back against him exhausted. A cry sounded through the room and he watched Kara wrap the squalling new born in a blanket before she rested him in Gideon’s arms.

“You did it,” Rip whispered proudly to her, “Look at him, he’s perfect because you cared for him so well.”

Gideon sighed, watching the child sleep in her arms.

“Let’s go home,” Alex smiled.

*********************************************

J’Onn stood in front of the cell staring at the woman inside it, he turned when the younger woman joined him.

“Why?” Hannah Matthews demanded before J’Onn could speak, “Why did you do this, Mom?”

“Aliens do not belong on this world,” Catherine Matthews spat.

Hannah shook her head, “That’s not what I’m talking about. Why did you encourage me to join the DEO? To spy for you?” Silence answered her and Hannah shook her head, “I will never forgive you for what you did to Gideon. One of the people here you know I love.”

“Agent Matthews,” J’Onn said softly motioning her away from the cell, “This was not your fault. Your mother was a member of the board and we both discussed missions, as well as personal anecdotes, with her.”

Hannah frowned.

“You have nothing to be ashamed of,” J’Onn told her, “And after everything she did, your mother will be spending the rest of her life in prison.”

Hannah looked at the woman in the cell once more before she nodded, “Good.”


	9. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has become the longest story in this series.  
> One more chapter left.

Gideon lay exhausted on the bed in the infirmary, everyone had been chased by Dr Elgin leaving only her and Rip in the room. She was watching Rip as he held the baby, gently cooing to the fussing little boy. He was such a natural father.

“It’s okay,” Rip murmured softly, as he placed the child back into the crib, “That’s a good boy. You’re fine, you’re safe.”

“Rip?” Gideon asked softly.

“He’s sleeping now,” Rip assured her before moving to her side, “Just like you should be.”

She looked up at him hopefully, “Stay with me until I sleep?”

“Of course,” he breathed.

He rested on the bed allowing Gideon to curl up against him, her head tucked against his shoulder as one arm wrapped around his waist. Rip held her tightly, slowly rubbing circles on her back as Gideon clung to him. She knew she was safe in the DEO, she knew that the child was safe here in the DEO but only felt it in her Captain’s arms. 

Her breathing deepened as she slipped into a restful sleep, only aware of Rip holding her close.

 

Sara stood outside the infirmary watching the couple inside the small room. Before she was spotted Sara slipped away and began to wander the parts of the DEO she was allowed in. She had tried a few times to see where else she could go but the security was extremely tight. After a while she found Ava sitting in the commissary drinking coffee and eating a slice of chocolate cake.

“Something bothering you?” Sara asked at the thoughtful look covering the other woman’s face.

Ava nodded, “I’ve been thinking what to do about Rip.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m deciding if I tell the board he’s here or not,” Ava explained.

Folding her arms, Sara asked, “And have you made your decision?”

Ava nodded decisively, “I’m going to tell them. They can choose what they want to do about it. I will need you to confirm everything for me.”

Sara stared at her for several minutes, thinking back over the past few days she shook her head, “No.”

“No?”

“As far as I’m concerned,” Sara stated, “Rip Hunter is dead. He died a year ago when the Gnarls attacked. The man we met here may look like him but,” she shrugged, “No idea who he is.”

“Sara…”

“Ava,” she cut her off, “What is the point of telling them he’s here? He has no intention of ever returning to our Earth, he doesn’t want to, so what is the point of stirring up trouble when there doesn’t have to be any? You heard Alex, he’s one of her people. This could make any relations with this Earth tense and if we have to do something like this again, they might not be so accommodating.”

Frowning Ava noted, “Sara, even if I agree Agent Lowell saw him here. He will make the report himself.”

“The order him not to,” Sara shrugged, “Or there are ways to make sure he doesn’t remember. You’ve got the pills or memory flashy thing.”

Ava grimaced slightly.

“Let’s just leave them in peace.”

*********************************************

Rip gently eased himself out from beneath Gideon who was now sleeping peacefully. Resting her on the bed, Rip covered her with the blanket ensuring she was warm enough, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. Before he left the room, Rip looked down into the crib where the little boy lay sleeping as well. Although the link between him and Gideon was now gone, he could still sense the child and his contentment at that moment. 

With a soft smile Rip placed a gentle kiss on the boy’s head as well before leaving them both to rest.

Heading down to J’Onn’s office, Rip found Eve in there talking with J’Onn and Alex.

“How’s Gideon?” Alex asked the instant he entered the room.

Rip smiled slightly, “She’s resting but she and the baby are going to be fine.”

“We were just thanking Miss Baxter…Captain Baxter?” J’Onn turned to the woman in question.

“Need a ship to be a Captain,” Eve gave a small shrug, “And Eve is fine.”

J’Onn nodded, “Of course.”

Rip moved to her, “I want to add my thanks, Eve. Without you and Gilbert, we wouldn’t have been able to rescue Gideon and the baby.”

“Of course, Captain Hunter,” Gilbert spoke up.

“Once Mr Ramon and Mr Schott have finished talking,” J’Onn rolled his eyes, “Then he will take you back to your own Earth along with the others.”

Eve tilted her head thoughtfully, looking up at Rip, “What if I don’t want to go back?”

“What?” Rip asked.

“I have no family there, other than Gilbert,” Eve reminded him, “While in this world is the only other person left who understands my past. Gilbert’s sister is also here.”

Rip stared at her in amazement, “That would be…” he looked over at J’Onn and Alex, “Eve is an incredible tactician, not to mention a fully competent Time Master with the same training I had. She would be an asset to the DEO.”

Eve smiled at him, “He’s right.”

J’Onn nodded, “I will discuss this with Agent Danvers and get back to you with an answer before the team from the other Earth leaves.”

 

Eve sat in the small office/lab that Rip led her to waiting for him to say something.

“Are you sure about this?” he finally asked.

Eve shrugged, “As I said, there is nothing on the other Earth to go back to. I teach languages to students who quite frankly I’m amazed can speak one language never mind trying to learn a second. Gilbert is bored helping me write lesson plans. Here he can fulfil his purpose once more. And I know he wants to be with his sister.”

Rip nodded in understanding.

“Not to mention,” Eve smiled, “I know how serious the mission was, but I haven’t felt that alive in so long. I haven’t felt that adrenaline rush for years now. I can understand why you couldn’t sit still after the Time Masters were gone. From the looks of things though you don’t do it anymore.”

He dropped his eyes, studying the piece of paper sitting on the desk. Rip sat in silence for several minutes before he looked up at Eve again, “I am well aware how lucky we were to be found by the DEO, and I was more than grateful that they had looked after Gideon, that they were giving me a safe place…”

“But?”

Rip sighed, “That responsibility is too much, Eve, I couldn’t do it anymore. Hell, I could barely function with people until recently.”

Reaching out Eve rested her hand on his, “I understand why you don’t want to do it anymore,” she told him, “You sacrificed everything to protect time, Rip. You let those idiots take what was most important to you to stop a threat no one would acknowledge, then thinking she was dead for so long, I know what that would do to me.”

A slight smile touched his lips, “Don’t let me drink it.”

“You don’t need me for that anymore,” Eve smiled back, “You have a family again, you have Gideon.”

“But I hope you can stay.”

“Me too.”

Rip nodded, “Gideon is going to be staying here for a few days, so I need to go get some of her things from the apartment. Feel like a walk?”

“Sure.”

*********************************************

Awake once more, Gideon sat in the bed patiently waiting for Elgin to finish her tests.

“Well, your body has returned to it’s normal temperature,” Elgin told her, “And everything looks good. I’m keeping you here for a few days though just to err on the side of caution. Rip is getting everything you need.”

“Of course, Doctor,” Gideon nodded, before asking, “What about the baby?”

Elgin smiled, “He is perfect. A completely healthy baby boy. Do you want to hold him?”

Gideon hesitated for a moment, not sure it was a good idea to bond with the child, before she nodded. They were already bonded. Elgin lifted the child and smiled down at him, resting him in Gideon’s waiting arms.

“I’ll leave you two for the moment,” Elgin smiled at her, “I’ll be back in a bit with some food for him.”

The warm bundle in her arms pulled her attention away from the woman leaving the room and Gideon smiled down at him. He was so tiny and perfect. After a moment she realised that there was someone else in the room and looked up to see the woman standing there.

“Hello, Miss Lance,” Gideon greeted her, “Please come in.”

Sara moved closer, taking the seat at the side of the bed, “How are you?”

“I’m well,” Gideon smiled, “Thank you for helping.”

“I wanted to apologise,” Sara continued, “I had no right to judge your relationship with Rip.”

Gideon nodded, “You’re right, you didn’t. Rip and I have been connected for a long time, but our relationship only deepened very recently when I decided it should happen. He has lost so much and if anyone tries to take away the place he has made for himself here…”

“I’m not letting anyone do that,” Sara assured, “We won’t tell anyone that’s he’s here. I promise.”

“Then I accept your apology,” Gideon replied before adding, “And I will hold you to that promise.”

 

Sara took a quick breath before she knocked on the door. She’d left Gideon to feed the baby and decided talk to Rip.

“What can I do for you, Sara?” he asked without looking up from his screen.

“I thought I would come and see you before we leave,” Sara took the seat across from him.

Rip looked up, leaning back he folded his arms across his chest, “You’ve seen me. You can go.”

“I see you still have that stick up your ass,” Sara retorted, “Along with the superiority complex. Makes me wonder how you made friends here.”

“Well I can be persuasive,” Rip threw her own words at her, “But I only ever care about my agenda no matter who I hurt. Isn’t that right? They can’t trust me.”

Sara winced before retorting, “Considering everything that happened, Rip. All your lies and manipulations. You should understand why I don’t trust you.”

“Because you’re such a beacon of all that is good and pure,” he stated coldly, “You do nothing but tell the truth and you know everything about time travel.”

“We do our best,” Sara stated.

Rip shook his head, “If you listened, and actually learned what you were doing, you could do so much better.”

“You mean if we let you lead us?”

“Do you think I wanted to lead anyone?” Rip demanded incredulously, “That’s not how I was trained, Sara. Time Masters always worked alone. When I recruited you all, I was grieving. If I was thinking straight, I would have done it differently.”

“What about the Time Bureau?”

Rip stared at her, “I destroyed the Time Masters. It was my responsibility to find something to fill that gap. Unfortunately, I again trusted the wrong people.”

Sara’s lips firmed in annoyance, “I was trying to leave here on good terms, Rip but I guess that isn’t possible.” She stood and started out, stopping Sara turned back and stated, “I have persuaded Ava not to let the board know you’re here. Mostly because it’s better you’re thought of as dead and you can’t taint anything else for us.”

 

“Wow.”

Rip looked up finding Alex standing in his doorway amusement covering her face.

“I thought for a minute I would have to separate you two,” Alex noted as she grabbed the spare seat, “Did you ever work together without fighting?”

“Are you here for a reason, Alex?” Rip demanded annoyed.

She shook her head that he avoided the subject before continuing, “Just thought I’d let you know that Winn and Cisco have finally finished talking and are getting ready to head back.”

“Good.”

Alex chuckled softly before adding, “J’Onn has agreed that Eve Baxter can stay.”

Rip smiled genuinely, “That’s fantastic.”

“Cisco has agreed to take her back so she can get all the things she wants and return in a few days,” Alex continued, she stopped and took a breath.

Rip frowned at the change, “What else?”

She sighed sadly, “J’Onn has also contacted the Blazners, they’ll be here in a few hours to collect the baby.”

Sadness filled his eyes and Rip stood, “Then I’ll be with Gideon and child until they get here.”


	10. Letting Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is going to have at least one more chapter.  
> Enjoy

Winn spotted Kara, motioning her over to where he and Cisco were setting up times for Cisco to come back to the DEO and Winn to travel to Star Labs. Ostensibly to discuss and work on some of the ideas they’d had for security, tracking aliens/metas they’d had during the past few days. If they could get a few gaming marathons in as well that was just good luck.

“It’s a shame you have to go so soon,” Kara said to Cisco moving to hug him, “I barely saw you.”

He accepted the hug laughing, “I’ll be back in a couple of days with Eve Baxter, maybe we can have lunch.”

Pulling back Kara swapped a look with Winn who spoke up, “We have something we need you to do for us.”

Intrigued Cisco waited.

“Rip,” Winn said, “We know back on your Earth the Time Bureau had him under arrest and he was hiding from them before he came here.”

“We’re worried that they’ll try and come take him back,” Kara said, “So, we were hoping you could do something to make sure they have no idea he’s here.”

Cisco grimaced in thought.

“Rip is one of us,” Kara continued, “And we won’t take kindly to anyone trying to take him.”

“I think,” Cisco started slowly, “I have an idea. I’ll be back as fast as I can. Stall.”

Opening a breach, he headed back to Star Labs to see if his idea was feasible.

*********************************************

Gideon was sitting up in her bed in the infirmary, the baby held close as she stared down at him adoringly. Rip stood just outside the room where she couldn’t see him, but he could see them and knew that the next few hours would be hard. For both of them.

Taking a slow deep breath Rip stepped into the room, smiling when Gideon looked up at him with a bright smile.

“He is beautiful,” she whispered, “So perfect and tiny.”

Moving to her side, Rip nodded, “He is.”

“Dr Elgin told me that his people will be here to take him home soon,” Gideon said, her voice thick, “I just wish to hold him until we have to say goodbye.”

Rip sat on the bed, Gideon shifted to lean against him, and he wrapped his arm around her resting his hand on the baby’s back.

“What are you thinking?” Rip asked softly.

Cuddling against him, Gideon sighed, “I am going to miss him. He was never ours to keep but…”

“I know,” Rip tightened his arms around her. He decided to give her some good news, “I was speaking to Eve while waiting for Cisco and Winn to finish talking.”

Gideon frowned, “I have not had a chance to thank her for bringing Gilbert. Have they left yet? Can I talk to her?”

“From what I know they’ve left but,” he quickly continued, “J’Onn has agreed that Eve and Gilbert can stay here.”

“What?”

Rip smiled at her, “Eve asked to stay.” He frowned when he saw her tears fall, “Gideon, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” she sniffed, “I had not realised how much I missed Gilbert and my other siblings until I saw him again. And Captain Baxter is your good friend, isn’t she?”

“I don’t think she saw it like that,” Rip chuckled, “More I was constantly annoying her as I didn’t have you to keep me in line. But without you there I trusted her above everyone.”

Gideon pressed a quick kiss to his cheek, “Now you can repay her kindness and make her welcome here.”

 

“Hi,” a knock came with the greeting just before Cisco appeared in the doorway, “Can I come in?”

“Of course, Mr Ramon, You’re always welcome,” Rip told him, “I didn’t realise you were still here.”

Cisco moved over to their side and smiled down at the little boy before looking up at them, “We’re ready to leave but I wanted to check in before we did. Technically as I created half your code, it makes me one of your dads, Gideon.”

Gideon smiled at him, “Thank you for all your help,” she rested head against Rip’s, “We appreciate all you’ve done for us.”

“Winn and Kara were talking with me,” Cisco continued, “They’re both concerned about the Time Bureau coming after Rip.”

“Sara promised me that she would keep Rip’s presence here a secret,” Gideon stated.

Rip grimaced slightly, “I might have ruined that.”

“What did you do?” Gideon frowned at him.

“It doesn’t matter,” Cisco interrupted, “I’ve already been back to Star Labs and the moment we’re through Barry is going to hit Sara, Ava and Lowell with the memory wiper. I’ve modified it so it won’t remove the memory. It will basically alter your identities and of course some of the more specific events that happened while they were here.”

Rip stared at him, “Why?”

“Rip,” Gideon scolded.

“I get it,” Cisco said, “We don’t know each other, so why would I help you?” he shrugged, “I’m not really, I’m doing it for Kara. She made it very clear that if anyone from our world tried to take you back, Rip then she would not take kindly to it.”

Gideon nodded, “Kara loves Rip like a brother.”

“Anyway,” Cisco continued seeing Rip’s discomfort at the declaration, “I really don’t want to end up in the middle a fight between Supergirl and the Bureau.”

Gideon reached out and caught Cisco’s hand in hers, “I am more grateful than you know that you are protecting us.”

Cisco shrugged again, “Well, as I said I am basically your dad. It’s my way of giving my blessing. Barry’s given his too.”

Gideon smiled at him.

Rip kissed her temple softly, “I’m going to walk Cisco out.”

She nodded and turned her attention back to the baby in her arms as Rip slid off the bed following Cisco out the room.

“If this is something that will cause trouble for you and the Star Labs team…” Rip started only to be cut off.

“It won’t,” Cisco assured him, “We know what we’re doing and, as much as we get on with the Legends, the Bureau are a bit of a pain.” He grimaced remembering Rip had founded them so added, “No offence.”

“None taken,” Rip replied with a shrug, “A bit of a pain is a complete understatement.”

“If you want a normal life,” Cisco told him, “You should have it. I know why you recruited the Legends, why you created the Bureau. If I were you, I would have barely been functioning if I’d lost all you had.”

Rip let out a soft sigh, “Who says I was functioning?”

Cisco offered his hand, smiling when Rip shook it, “Take care of all of them, Rip and I’ll see you soon.”

*********************************************

A few hours had passed since their visitors from the other Earth had left and now Alex stood waiting to greet their next visitor. The small ship decloaked as it landed at the DEO’s base outside the city.

Alex stood to attention as the door opened and a tall slim woman walked down the ramp towards her. She looked human but as she moved closer Alex could feel the heat generated by her.

“Ambassador Sola’ar,” Alex gave her a gentle nod, “Welcome to Earth. I’m Agent Danvers, if you come with me then I’ll escort you to our main facility.”

“My thanks,” Sola’ar said softly as she walked with Alex to the car, “I am looking forward to meeting the child. It is a wonderful moment when a child returns to us.”

Alex nodded, “Of course.”

Sola’ar smiled, “He is more than a lost member of our people. His mother was my sister and I am looking forward to not only welcoming my nephew, but also thanking the people who cared for him.”

“They are wonderful people,” Alex told her, fondness filling her voice, “Who love him dearly. It will be difficult for them to say goodbye to him.”

Sola’ar smiled once more, “It means they were truly the right choice to protect my nephew.”

 

Rip could feel Gideon was trying not to cry, when they were told Alex had returned with the Blazner Ambassador. They were going have to say goodbye to the little boy soon.

A soft knock on the door made Rip look up to where Alex stood, she raised an eyebrow questioningly.

Rip pressed a kiss to Gideon’s temple, “It’s time.”

She nodded taking a deep breath, her eyes never leaving the baby.

“Please come in, Alex,” Rip took over, his arms tightening around Gideon.

Alex entered the room with a dark-haired woman, and the child in Gideon’s arms instantly reacted to her presence. Rip smiled feeling the joy flowing between the boy and ambassador as she moved closer to him.

“Ambassador Sola’ar,” Alex introduced, “This is Gideon and Rip.”

“I have no words to thank you both,” Sola’ar said as she moved to them, “What you did for my sister is something I can never repay. Accepting her child when she was unable to carry him to term herself is something incredible not many would agree to.”

Rip was about to argue that Gideon hadn’t agreed before he realised that of course she had. The Blazner’s were telepathic and Gideon’s function as an AI was always to protect, of course she would have agreed to protect the child without even realising she had.

“He gave me a great deal also,” Gideon managed to say, “I am sure you can understand that saying goodbye to him is hard.”

Sola’ar nodded, “He loves you both a great deal. I can sense his reluctance to leave but unfortunately as he grows this world will not be able to teach him how to control the gifts he has.”

Gideon nodded, tears sliding along her cheeks.

“What name did you give him?” Sola’ar asked.

“We didn’t name him,” Rip answered, “It didn’t seem appropriate for us to do so.”

Sola’ar smiled softly, “He shall be given a name from his people, but it is our tradition that he be given a name from his surrogate family.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Gideon spoke up, “I know what I would like to name him.”

“You do?” Rip asked in surprise.

She nodded, “If you agree, then I want to give him the name Michael Jonas Hunter.”

Closing his eyes, Rip nodded in agreement unable to speak at that moment.

“May I ask the significance?” Sola’ar requested.

Rip swallowed past the lump in his throat, “Michael is the name I grew up with, Hunter is the surname I chose and Jonas…” he took a breath, “Jonas was the name of my son. I lost him many years ago.”

Sola’ar rested her hand on Rip’s hand, “Names in my culture have great meaning, giving Michael not only your name but the name of someone so dear to you will let him know how special he is to you both.” 

Gideon whispered, “He is.”

“I wish I could give you longer to be together,” Sola’ar told them, “But it is imperative I take Michael home, or he will become ill.”

“Can you give us a few moments to say goodbye to him?” Rip asked softly.

Sola’ar nodded, “Of course.”

“I’ll get the car seat,” Alex told them, leading the alien woman out of the room.

 

Gideon, unable to hold her tears back, buried her face against Rip’s shoulder when he hugged her.

“I know,” he breathed, “I know, Gideon but we have to let him go.”

“He was never ours to keep,” Gideon cried, “I’ve always known but I didn’t realise how hard this would be.”

Rip hugged her close, “We have to say goodbye.”

Gideon’s tears were falling freely as she pressed a kiss to the baby’s forehead, “You are always welcome here with us. I know that you will grow into someone we and your true mother will be proud of. We love you and always will.”

Rip kissed the baby’s forehead before silently taking the child into his arms knowing Gideon couldn’t give the child to anyone else. Walking to the door he nodded to Alex who brought the car seat over. Cooing to the child Rip gently settled the boy into the carrier.

“Goodbye, Michael Jonas Hunter,” Rip whispered, “You will always be part of our family and if you need anything then you can always come to us.”

Sola’ar lifted the carrier, “Thank you again.”

Nodding Rip turned back to Gideon, sitting back on the bed he wrapped her in his arms holding her as she cried. Once they were completely alone, Rip allowed his own tears to fall and mingle with hers.


	11. The Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of the final story.  
> Enjoy

Rip smiled when the breach opened a few feet in front of him at the exact time arranged. Eve walked through followed by Cisco who was pushing a cart with Eve’s luggage and Gilbert’s hard drive.

“Hi,” Rip greeted her lightly, “Do you have everything you need?”

“God, I hope so,” Cisco moaned as he managed to stop the cart.

Rip chuckled, “It’s good to see you, Cisco.”

Cisco nodded, “You too, Rip. Before you ask, everything is sorted. No one remembers you’re here.”

“Thank you,” Rip told him sincerely.

Cisco grinned before clapping his hands together, “Well I have a meeting with Winn and have to be back at Star Labs soon. Hopefully we can catch up the next time I visit.”

With a quick wave of his hand Cisco disappeared towards Winn’s station leaving Rip standing with Eve.

“Are you sure about this?” Rip asked her softly, “This is a completely different world and all the people you knew…”

“Are here,” she cut him off with a smile, “I was still a displaced Time Master back there, on my own with only Gilbert for company.”

Rip gave her a smile back, “That doesn’t happen here. I tried to me with only Gideon and, before I knew it, I had Alex and Kara in my life whether I wanted them or not.”

Eve chuckled, “Where’s Gideon?”

“Shopping with Alex,” Rip told her as he took control of the cart and started them towards an elevator.

“How is she?”

Rip gave a soft nod, “She is doing as well as can be expected right now. Giving the baby back was harder than either of us realised it would be. But it was for the best.”

They reached the elevator and Rip pushed the cart inside before he spoke again. 

“We have the Phoenix in the basement,” Rip explained to her, “I removed all parts of the time drive, but everything is there to upload Gilbert. I’ve also ensured he will be connected to your flat.”

“Which is where?”

“Same building as Alex, as well as Gideon and I. Sorry about that,” Rip told her before adding, “I’ve also set up a room in our apartment for Gideon to use to talk to Gilbert whenever she wants.”

Eve chuckled amused, “You’ve thought this out.”

Rip shrugged, “I always do.”

“Like I believe that,” Eve laughed.

 

Gideon gave Alex a hug before heading upstairs to her own apartment. Her friend was doing the best she could to make Gideon smile but right now it was still hard. That empty space in her heart where the child she carried had lived was still there, she understood Rip’s grief more now than she had before. At least she knew Michael was safe, with his family.

Entering the apartment Gideon was surprised Rip wasn’t there before she remembered that Eve Baxter was joining them today.

She was looking forward to seeing Gilbert again, to having her brother with her even if she was now human and he wasn’t. Gideon was also interested to meet Eve in person. Despite pretending not to, Rip was looking forward to having her here as well. They were friends even if they both insisted they weren’t.

Putting away the two tops she’d bought, Gideon looked at herself in the mirror wrapping her arms around her stomach. Missing the kicks and warmth.

“Gideon?” Rip’s voice floated through to her, before she could answer he appeared in the doorway. Moving over to her Rip wrapped her in his arms, “Are you okay?”

Leaning against him she sighed softly.

“I know,” Rip soothed, holding her tightly, “I know it hurts.”

Gideon pulled away shaking her head, “But it is not the same…”

“He’s still gone,” Rip didn’t let her go, “It still hurts that he isn’t here. You can be sad for as long as you need to be.”

She rested her head against his chest, feeling Rip’s arms tighten around her. He said nothing, just holding her close and rocking her gently.

After a few minutes Gideon pulled back and asked, “Is Eve here?”

Rip nodded, “Gilbert has been established in the Phoenix and Eve is unpacking her new place. I left her to get settled.”

“You are not helping?” Gideon asked frowning at him.

Rolling his eyes Rip replied, “She didn’t want me in her way. And I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Gideon nodded before she asked, “Gilbert is here?”

Rip smiled, “I have a small surprise for you.”

Confused Gideon let him lead her out the room and into the spare bedroom. She looked at him waiting.

“Gilbert?” Rip called.

“Yes, Captain Hunter,” the voice of her brother filled the room. 

Gideon grinned throwing her arms around Rip before she answered, “Gilbert, it is so good to have you here.”

Rip gently kissed her cheek, “I’ll leave you two to talk.”

********************************************* 

Eve had been a bit apprehensive about moving to a completely new universe, but in the past few hours she’d become very comfortable thanks to Rip. Gilbert was settled into the Phoenix and Rip had ensured everything was set up in her apartment.

It was a nice place, with Agent Danvers a few doors along while Rip and Gideon lived on the floor above her. Eve was looking forward to meeting Gideon as a human. She had been a bit of a legend amongst the Captains as being the most eccentric and opinionated AI in the fleet. Many felt sorry for any Captain who was given the Waverider as their ship except, somehow, she and Rip had become a formidable team.

A knock on the door startled her, she hadn’t expected Rip back so soon, surprised when she opened the door to find Agent Danvers standing there holding a hamper.

“Hi,” she grinned, “I thought I’d welcome you to our world and I brought you a few things you might need. I would have left it here for you arriving, but it has cakes in it from one of our favourite bakeries. You do not leave Rip alone with anything from there.”

Stunned Eve gave her a smile, “That’s very kind of you, Agent Danvers.”

“Alex,” she insisted, “I also wanted to invite you to join us tonight. Friday night, when we’ve not got anything on, is family night. It’s in my apartment this week so you’ll get to meet the gang.”

Eve nodded, “I’d like that. Thank you, Age…Alex.”

“Come over when you’re ready,” Alex told her, “We start to congregate about six.”

 

Eve looked at herself in the mirror, frowning at the top she was wearing before changing quickly. Not quite sure why she was so nervous about this.

“Gilbert,” she called.

“Yes, Captain Baxter,” the voice of her best friend and comfort came.

She sighed, “I’m really nervous about this. I’m not sure why.”

“You have seen that Captain Hunter has become a part of the family this group has made,” Gilbert answered, “It is something you have not had, and you hope that you can become a part of it as well.”

Smiling slightly at his answer Eve nodded.

“I should go,” she said continuing to stare at herself.

“Yes, you should,” Gilbert told her, “Gideon told me that although the invitation you received was casual, it is a welcome party for you.”

Surprised at this news Eve felt a warmth in the put of her stomach. Pulling a brush through her hair, Eve left her apartment. Walking along the corridor Eve stood in front of Agent Danvers…Alex’s door. Taking a deep breath, she knocked sharply.

“Hi,” Alex grinned when she answered it, “Come on in and grab a seat. Kara is making drinks, Winn is ordering pizza and we’re waiting for the others to join us.”

A little overwhelmed, not used to being welcomed so openly like this, Eve nervously stepped into the apartment and found a seat on the couch. Taking the drink offered by Kara, Eve watched them interact with such ease and humour. It was nice.

A knock on the door came, Kara glanced at it before calling, “Come in.”

The door opened revealing Rip but Eve’s eyes were drawn to the woman at his side. Gideon was beautiful with long wavy brown hair, storm-grey eyes, porcelain skin and high cheekbones. She looked exactly how Eve imagined her to look.

“Captain Baxter,” Gideon moved to her, “It is wonderful to meet you like this.”

Eve stood and smiled at her, “And you, Gideon. Please call me Eve. I’m not a Captain anymore.”

“Of course, Eve,” Gideon nodded, she glanced over to where Rip was talking with Kara, “Thank you.”

“For what?”

Gideon gave her a smile, “For taking care of him when I couldn’t. For giving him someone to talk to and making sure he didn’t fall back into bad habits.”

“You’re welcome,” Eve said softly.

“And I look forward to getting to know you better,” she continued smiling shyly.

Eve smiled back, “So do I.”

 

Rip glanced over to where Eve and Gideon were sitting, talking as he helped Kara fix drinks. He handed Gideon her drink before taking the seat at her side, sliding his arm around her while Gideon tucked herself against him.

“Okay,” Alex spoke up, “As we now have an odd number then trivial pursuit is out,” she paused to let the cheers die down, “So, it’s movie night tonight. I promise there will be no time travel movies.”

“Back to the Future will never be the same again after Rip tore it apart,” Winn sighed mournfully.

Alex chuckled, “We thought instead we would go for something that we can all enjoy tonight.”

“Which is?” Gideon asked.

“Jurassic Park,” Kara beamed, at Rip’s eye roll she said pointedly, “You know the rules.”

Eve turned to Alex, “What rules?”

“That Rip isn’t allowed to criticise any movie until he’s watched it,” Alex explained, “Gideon put it in place.”

“If it’s the same as our universe,” Eve said softly, “I actually enjoyed that movie.”

Alex smiled at her as she settled on the couch at Eve’s side. Rip watched the entire exchange between the two women with a slight smile.

“What?” Gideon whispered to him.

Rip kissed her cheek, “Just watching Eve making friends.”

She smiled amused snuggling closer to him as the film progressed.

 

Gideon felt Rip’s fingers draw patterns on her waist as they sat laughing and joking after the movie. She knew he was happy to have Eve here, just as she was happy to have Gilbert. In a way they were also siblings.

The last week had been hard for her, saying goodbye to the child she’d carried had hurt more than she knew was possible but throughout it all Rip was there, as were her friends who enveloped her in the warmth of the family they had created.

“What do you think of National City so far?” Kara asked Eve.

Eve laughed, “I haven’t seen much other than the drive here from the DEO, but so far it’s good.”

“Well, Alex you’re not working tomorrow,” Rip spoke up suddenly, “You could show Eve around and let her see more of the city.”

Surprised Gideon glanced at Rip before turning back when Alex replied, “Sure, I have no plans. If you want?”

Eve nodded smiling back, “That would be great.”

“Oh,” Kara said, “I know where you should go.”

Rip moved to the kitchen to get them both another drink as they started planning what Alex should show Eve the next day. Gideon joined him for a moment of privacy.

“Are you okay?” Rip asked when Gideon wrapped her arms around him and leaned against his chest.

She nodded, sighing as she felt his arms enfold her while he stroked her hair.

“Do you want to tell me?”

“You talked about our future last week,” Gideon looked up at him with hopeful eyes, “Are you still thinking about it?”

Rip nodded.

“I want that,” she whispered, “A future with you. If you still want one with me.”

Without a word Rip kissed her before whispering, “Of course I do.”

“And one day,” she continued, “A child of our own.”

Rip nodded again, “One day when we’re both ready.”

Cuddling close to him Gideon watched the people who had taken them in, with their newest member, as they laughed and joked.

Gideon remembered opening her eyes that day in the DEO, how there was a big blank space where her memories should be with only the knowledge that she was missing someone important. 

It was over a year now since that moment, and so much had happened. She moved with Rip as he started them back to rejoin the group.

Their family.


End file.
